Blood Ties
by Matrix6241
Summary: AU taking place after the winter war, a new person makes his way onto the scene exposing a secret almost forgotten amongst the Kurosaki clan. R&R Please... just finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Though this is a Bleach AU fic I do not own any rights to the story or any of the characters mentioned.

A/N: They say that everyone has a twin, somewhere on the Earth. You may meet them you may not but chance stands to say that they exist, for the heroes of Karakura town that chance was found to be ever more possible.

Chapter 1: The sighting

Once the winter war had ended a peace fell upon the land and many were happy, past enemies became friends as new relations began to spring up all across the three worlds. Aizen was overthrown and locked away for all eternity in the prisons of soul society, as many could breathe a bit easier. The relations between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society improved, they were not great but they were for the most part civil. The group of brave ryoka had parted, Ichigo the informal captain, had moved on to take up a position as a captain amongst the thirteen squads. Chad believed it was best for him to learn more of his abilities and decided to stay with the arrancar where Grimmjow granted him a position as an honorary espada. As for Uruyu and Orihime they thought it best to remain in the world of the living keeping a close eye out for hollows and other vagrants. For everybody else it seemed to be business as usually, Kon the poor mod soul smooth talked Urahara into giving him a gegai to call his own. Rukia moved up the ranks and became a lieutenant, deciding to follow under Ichigo in his squad. Apart from other reasons, she admitted that Ichigo would need the help. But one realizes that you can only have bliss for so long before something has to go wrong…

The sun was shining and the air was warm another great start to another day in Karakura town. Kon and Uruyu had made their weekly stop over to Kiske's shop for some small supplies and the most recent news of hollow activity from abroad.

"I don't know what to tell you guys, things have calmed down. The hollows just don't seem to be coming around like they used to," Kiske noted as he continued to stock his shelves.

"It almost seems like we may be out of a job soon," sighed Uruyu taking a seat in one of the chairs close at hand. "Kurosaki send any word as of late?"

"And what about nee-sama?" shouted Kon leaping toward Kiske eagerly looking for a response. "Oh how I miss my nee-sama."

"Nah, it's been quiet there too. Last I heard they were training a bunch of new recruits though."

"Kiske I still can't wrap my head around the idea of Ichigo wanting to stay in soul society, I would have thought that he would have wanted to stay here and continue working as a soul reaper."

"It's not so much that, but the simple fact that he was granted a captains position is what floors me," noted Kon picking himself up off the floor.

"Well look at what he has done, to go that far in such a short time is surely incredible. I am quite positive that the Captain Commander wished to keep him for the simple fact that he is one of the most powerful there. That can both be used in a means of guidance and inspiration for lower class soul reapers and as a show of force toward their enemies. One must realize that when you guys showed up there and Ichigo started plowing over high ranking officials like nothing, news wouldn't stay too long within the city walls."

"I guess your right Kiske, and as mush as I hate to say it I do miss everybody. But we must be off Orihime promised lunch."

Kiske's eyes went big, even he knew of the things Orihime was able to cook up. "Well pass on my regards to both Orihime and to your guts."

"I'm not too worried, her cooking skills have improved, but I will pass on the message. Talk to you later."

"Later Kiske," said Kon as the two of them left the shop.

Rounding the corner the two began their trip home goods in hand. The trip was quick, there was no need for a car and it kept them healthy. As usual Kon was on the prowl, his fascination with women and breasts hadn't faded. Typically if the girls didn't shoot him down Uruyu did, one swift kick to the back of the head and he was back to reality. Stopping to check his phone he let Kon make the last corner before the house, only to alerted by a large amount of fussing and screamed. Poking his head around the corner Uruyu had found that Kon had run into a small girl.

"Kon why didn't you watch where you were going?" he asked setting down his things and helping the small girl up.

"It wasn't my fault she ran into me," he barked brushing himself off and standing up off the sidewalk.

Kneeling down in front of her Uruyu found her to be crying and in a bit of a panic, she couldn't keep her attention on him. They could see her eyes darting around seeming to look for something. It was then that he noticed the chain attacked to her chest. Immediately Uruyu became cautious.

"Kon, I want you to take her to the house."

"What?" he questioned seemingly surprised.

"No questions, just do it, we might have some company," he told the mod releasing his bow.

With a quick nod Kon grabbed the child and made a bolt for the house. Then is if on cue a hollow burst out of the wall in between the two of them knocking Uruyu to the ground. Kon had stopped to look back, Uruyu yelled at him to keep going while he picked himself up off the ground. Drawing his bow he fired and arrow and sheared off one of its legs. The hollow bellowed in pain and spun around to almost meet him eye to eye. Jumping back he fired off another and the hollow managed to dodge it throwing out its tongue hoping to grab the young quincy but missed.

"What's your next move quincy?" the hollow asked checking his three remaining legs.

"Your demise," Uruyu replied looking over his opponenet.

The hollow almost reminded him of a dog the way his limbs and tail were positioned, not to mention the long nosed mask and sharp teeth but being about the size of a small car it could pose a bit of a problem. Uruyu charged, so did the hollow. The hollow leap at him, dropping onto his back Uruyu had a clear shot at the beast's stomach. Putting a bit extra energy into the arrow for good measure he released and the hollow was no more. Standing up and brushing himself off, something felt different, as if he was being watched. Casually glancing around it was then that he saw him, just off to the right and in the distance. There, his image just hanging in the sky. It was then he felt the spiritual pressure it was immense, almost engulfing the senses. Clad in white and a mask hanging from his shoulder it was clear that this was an espada. But why? For what reason was he here? It was then that Uruyu saw a face, he froze as then the espada faded out of sight.

In soul society…

It was another peaceful day at the Kurosaki estate, Rukia was going through some papers while sitting on the deck overlooking the large field requested by Ichigo. She peered over across the way to find Ichigo sparring with Kenpachi. The two of them loving every moment of their battle, severely restricted of course but a battle non the less. Taking a sip of her tea, she continued to go through her work as a young man walked up behind her.

"Lieutenant Kuchki, I have a message that requires you and Captain Kurosaki's attention," he lightly stammered.

"Oh…" she said turning her head to look at him. "Just a moment… OY! ICHIGO!"

"What?" he mumbled taking eyes off the action just for a moment to pay attention to Rukia.

"Oh no you don't!" Kenpachi called out.

Turning his head to look back at his opponent, he had just enough time to see Kenpachi grab him by his head. From beneath his hand came a muffled scream as he took Ichigo's head and drove it into the ground. Pulling off, Kenpachi stepped back a bit as Ichigo popped back up on his feet in true anime fashion quickly pointing a finger at his combatant and complaining that his move was a cheap shot.

"Get your ass up here, we got a message," Rukia called to him while he placed his zanpactou back in its rightful place.

The two captains crawled the hill to meet them at the deck. "We'll fight again Kurosaki, but I have to be going, see you at the next meeting," noted Kenpachi as took his leave.

"Yeah catch you later," replied Ichigo. "So what's this message."

"Sir, you or someone from your squad has been called to the world of the living to handle a soul burial."

"That's it? I don't see why one of us need to take care of something small like that," noted Rukia looking over to Ichigo.

"No Ms. That's not all of it, there was an espada sighting. The Quincy Uruyu Ishida put in the call Sir."

"That shouldn't be an issue we are having no trouble with the espada or the arrancar," noted Ichigo calmly.

"You see sir, he said the espada looked like you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mystery Builds

Chapter 2: The Mystery Builds

With the spirit gate open Ichigo and Rukia enter the world of the living, looking around nothing seems to be overly out of place as the city before them bustled through the night. They entered the street to find the hole left in the wall by the hollow where it attacked Uryu. Rukia, ever cautious, felt around hoping to sense out the supposed arancar that was reported to have been seen. But there was nothing. Moving up the street Orihime's home soon came into view, most of the lights were out except one that exposed an open window, perfect for entry. Rukia made the jump first closely followed by Ichigo. Orihime didn't even wait for his feet to touch the floor, calling out his name she jumped at him to hug him only to soon find out that he was not prepared for this unwarranted attack.

"ICHIGO!!" she called out.

"What the…" was the reply as she slammed hard into his chest. "Oh shit…" Ichigo uttered as the two of them fell as one the 10 feet from her window to the ground below.

Landing with a crash into a clump of bushes, there of course were a few complaints and some mild cursing. None of these coming from Orihime of couse.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I just got so excited to see you and I just couldn't help myself."

"It's ok, I need the wind knocked out of me once and a while you know," he grunted peeling himself out of the dirt. "Come on lets see the girl."

This time around the jump was a success and Ichigo had come in to find Rukia tending to the young girl, hoping to get some detail from her about the possible arancar. She told the group that she only saw the big thing that attacked her and that there was no one else around. Rukia drew her zanpactou and sent the girl on her way.

"So Uryu what can you tell us about this thing, you were only one to see it after all," noted Ichigo taking a seat on the bed.

"What can I say? It was creepy, he looked like you. But I could tell he is no normal arrancar, for one his mask is complete and he stores it on his right shoulder. It is shaped very similar to yours, but has a large "V" shape cut out of the center that would leave the top of the head exposed. It seems he carries a zanpactou like the arrancars and the espada do, but I never got to see it. He had black hair and a long scar over his right eye, he was wearing all white but I couldn't see a hollow's hole."

"To be honest that sounds more like one of the vizards," commented Ichigo looking over Zangetsu. "What will define him as one or the other will be the release of his zanpactou."

"I'm impressed, normally you're not the type to pick up on such things," mocked Rukia.

"With all the different opponents that I've had you would think that I would have caught more," he responded chuckling.

"If we're going to look for him the best place to start would be Hueco Mundo,"

"That's true Rukia but I don't want to be caught with my pants down if we get attacked."

"What are you getting at?"

"Our limiters, soul society has limiters on our spiritual pressure. With those in place I can't use my mask or even my bankai for that matter."

"That's right, when you were still a human you didn't have one, soul society posed no control over your power. Now that you're a true soul reaper you have to play by their rules."

"Thanks Uryu you were always best at stating the obvious," noted Ichigo leaving Uryu to do nothing but shoot him a death glare.

"So how do we do this? I don't think soul society would want a captain looking around over there." Pondered Rukia.

Thinking for a moment Uryu snapped his fingers, "Urahara!"

"You mean hat and clogs? It would be a long shot." Ichigo replied.

"He used to be the captain for squad 12, he's also the one that made my gigai for me when I was here in the world of the living."

"Eh. I guess it's worth a shot. If not we have to go back and I have kiss Captain Commander's ass like there is no tomorrow," said Ichigo taking a moment to visualize the literal reality of what he just said. "Yuck, and I don't want to be doing that."

The two of them hopped out the window and onto the roof of the house. Bounding from roof top to roof top they made the couple blocks in no time. Dropping down in front of the shop Urahara was there with Uruichi sitting on the deck waiting for the two of them.

"Hey Ichigo nice to see ya," said Urahara waiving. "You know you really have to learn how to control your spiritual pressure we felt you as soon as you were through the gate."

"So what have you heard about the sighting so far?" asked Rukia.

"Not much just that is seems to be a spitting image of Ichigo," noted Uruichi. "We would have thought to have picked up at least a trail or a remnant of his spiritual energy, that is of course if it is as big as Uyru says it is. But so far we have found nothing."

"Listen we have to go on a bit of a hunt, but we can't do it with our limiters, you got anything that would help with that little problem?"

"Sorry Ichigo, that's one area that I was never able to work on, that went against the squads and their policies. Hell the stealth forces weren't even able to do things like that," replied Urahara rubbing his head.

"Well that sucks, I was hoping that we could fly under the radar on this one but I guess that we will have to talk to the boss man."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Captain Yamomoto more than likely knows about the whole thing by now. Why don't you come in I got some tea on and we can get a gate opened up for you back to soul society," gestured Urahara making his way to the door.

They moved inside taking a seat at a table in the back room while Urahara poured out a few cups for the four of them.

"Urahara you seem to know a lot about things like this. Right now we think it is an arancar, but Ichigo feels that it might be a vizard."

"I wouldn't leave the possibility out. That is until we get more information on this guy. I will admit that the chances of him being an arancar are greater but I don't have an accurate count as to how many vizards there are either," explained Urahara. "Sometimes all that you need to know can simply just pop up where you least expect it…."

**Back in soul society…**

Captain Commander Yamomoto sat at his desk leafing through an old book from his large library, pausing for a moment he adjusted his candle and placed his cane closer to his side.

"So you're the one that got reported about back in the world of the living," he spoke slowly lifting his head towards the door where a dark figure clad in white stood patiently. "How did you get in?"

"I have my ways," the figure told him remaining just outside the touch of the light from the captain's candle. "Your guards are not dead, just unconscious."

"I see, so you came here not to fight," Yamomoto replied. "Then why are you here?"

"I am searching for someone."

"Who?"

"It is my understanding that there is a visard within your ranks," he added approaching the desk, the captain ever calmly reaching for his cane.

"We may, what do you want with him?" Yamomoto asked as the mysterious figure's face came into view.

The captain could see him now, he was wearing his mask. The dark red streaks moved across it's right side as the captain stared into his black and yellow eyes. "The visard in your ranks, what is his name?"

"Do you mean fifth squad captain Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked the old man calmly. "What business do you have with him?"

The man turned and began to move towards the door," what do you want with him I asked?"

"Tell him Shiragetsu wants to have a reunion," the dark figure informed him then slipping into the darkness and out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize in advance for the spelling of Yoruichi's name in chapter 2, I was completely off and more than likely so dang tired when I wrote it that I had no clue that I botched it that badly

A/N: I apologize in advance for the spelling of Yoruichi's name in chapter 2, I was completely off and more than likely so dang tired when I wrote it that I had no clue that I botched it that badly. Thanx,

Matrix6241

Chapter 3: Secrets of the Sword

The day breaks and Ichigo finds himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, looking over he finds his closet full of robes and captain's cloaks. Then looking down to the foot of his bed he finds Zangetsu, his trusted companion of battle. Getting ready he makes his way to the kitchen, passing by the state room belonging to Rukia. Peering in he finds her still asleep. He quietly shuts the door not to wake her and proceeds on. He makes a cup of tea and sits out on the deck watching the sun come up ready to bask soul society in its warm embrace. But something troubles him, it's the arrival of this mystery person, whatever he may be. He can tell just by the way that his instincts react that it involves him directly, personally. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how much soul society reminded him of the world of the living, in such a bizarre sense. Not seeing his family on a daily basis was starting to get to him though. His father's wake up routine, though incredibly annoying, seemed kind of nice. Even here, like home, the sun would come up and people would start their day. Suddenly from behind him came a noise from the floor, Ichigo tensed waiting for an attack, but it didn't come.

"Sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to shock you," Rukia told him placing her hand on his shoulder and taking a seat beside him. From his lack of attention she could tell that something was picking at him, "what's on your mind?"

"Just this whole thing about our mystery guy feels off," he told her still gazing off into the horizon. "I mean finding out who he is, is one thing but something's telling me that there is someone else behind him too."

"You may be right, but we'll get to that when it come up. But being early we should get over to the barracks. I'm sure the squad would like to see their captain considering your most recent absences," Rukia noted taking his now empty cup and returning back to the kitchen.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," he replied moving back to his stateroom to get Zangetsu.

Lightly behind him a hell butterfly moved in through the open door and towards Rukia. "Ichigo, looks like the trip to the barracks will be on hold for now."

"Why's that?"

"Captain Commander would like to have an emergency meeting and bring the other captains up to speed as well on the appearances of our guy," Rukia explained.

"Well Rukia you can go to the barracks and organize the squad for the day I know the meeting won't take long so I won't be too far behind you."

"You sure about that".

"Positive, for one we don't really know a whole lot, and two it will be more than likely a question period as to what squad 5 is doing about him. So I do the simple thing and explain all that we know and where we suspect that he is and request the non-limited travel to Hueco Mundo."

"Seems fair enough," she replied.

Using shunpo he quickly made his leave and traveled to the captain's meeting hall. Upon entering the hall Ichigo realized that everyone was already here and he quickly took he place in between captain Komamura of squad 7 and Captain Commander Yamomoto. Normally he would be standing between the captains of squads 7 and 3 but seeing as there is yet to be a new captain for squad 3, Kira Izuru squad 3 lieutenant was allowed to sit in but not to participate. This was also standard for squad 7 as Iba Tetsuzaemon was allowed to sit in as well. Both squads received direct command from the captain commander himself, that is until new captains were appointed. The only one missing from the meeting hall was 12th squad captain Kurotsuchi.

"Thank you for coming on short notice, I know that most of you would like to be making the morning rounds at you barracks but we have some news that must be delivered quickly so that everyone is informed," said the captain commander seated upon his chair cane in hand. "Captain Kurotsuchi of squad 12 will be a little late but he is already up to speed with our current situation. Last night we had a breach of the seireitei, a lot of you may have not thought too much of the burst of spiritual energy because his energy resembles that of captain Kurosaki's. Further I note that Captain Kurosaki was in the world of the living having a meeting with the former captains of squad 12 and 2 Kiske Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin."

"What do we know about him?" asked captain Kuchiki of squad 6.

"Well his visit was brief, there was no trouble and there was no fighting. I was a little surprised that he would approach me in my quarters but he only seems to be after one person," explained the captain commander as captain Kurotsuchi came through the door. "Ah captain Kurotsuchi what do you have for us?"

"For now not too much but I do have a clear picture of this interesting subject," he noted as he riffled through some papers on the way over to a console placed on the rear wall behind the captain commander.

Inserting a disc he brought down a display screen and played the security footage for the rest of the room. "As you can see here when he makes his initial appearance there is a spike in the reiatsu sensors that are placed all throughout the seireitei. Even though we know that he appeared above Penitence Tower his reiatsu spiked sensors as far as the walls. So I can safely say that we have a person here that would class as a captain or even above one. Now moving on to the footage inside the building we can get a picture of him here. We see that back at the more distant part of the hall, that he puts his mask on local sensors don't make a jump so we cannot say that there was a change. I have witnessed vizards able to do this without becoming a hollow but I have yet to see it with a arrancar, espada do not count for their masks are only remnants. Now as he makes his way down the hall we can see that he does carry a zanpactou which further places him in the vizard category. We can see that it is quite large like a large rectangle, it is sheathed on his back with the handle facing down and off to his left. That would allow for quick draws but making the change over from weapon to hand to hand difficult. We can also see that taking the length of the handle into account it would be meant as a two handed weapon at all times. Looking at the zanpactou we could conclude that, providing that he is of vizard type, that his zanpactou is already in shikai. Now just about as soon as he arrives, he departs, and almost times his departure with the arrival of captain Kurosaki as the reiatsu sensors change but not by a largely noticeable amount."

"Thank you captain Kurotsuchi," says the captain commander as Kurotsuchi slightly bows and takes his place back in formation. "From the evidence that we have gathered we are not sure of this person's intentions, but we will be cautious. Captains I would request that you and your lieutenants remain on general alert just in case. I have decided not to alert everyone unless we have to and since we are now as of current dealing with only one person of significant power that would be best not to cause concern through soul society. I am going to have squad 5 investigate the matter, since you, captain Kurosaki have informally begun to do so already. You will have all resources at your disposal. Captain Kurotsuchi you will release any, and I mean any, pertinent information if it should help the investigation along. I am not even going to exclude sensitive matters in the archives. Seeing as I would like to resolve this matter quickly and safely I will allow unrestricted travel for captain Kurosaki and lieutenant Kuchiki to speed up the process. If you should happen to run into a confrontation with the individual and you should require backup, response might not be overly quick so as a precaution for personal safety I will have your limiters set to allow removal upon personal discretion. In other words you will not need soul society approval to remove your limiters. If you feel that the situation calls for full power you may use it. Outside of that I will say that our meeting is finished and that you all may return to your posts."

All the captains began to leave, Ichigo was moving for the door when the captain commander stopped him, "captain Kurosaki I would like to have a word with you before you leave."

"Yes sir, what about?"

"Do you have any current places to start your investigation?"

"Well sir I was going to start in Hueco Mundo seeing as the person is wearing an espada style uniform," replied Ichigo.

"That seems logical, but I have another route for you to look down. Since he asked for your name I would assume he would be looking for you. He also gave me a name, he said that 'Shiragetsu would like to have a reunion', do you know what he was talking about?"

"No sir I don't but I will be sure to look it up."

"From how he said it I don't believe that it was his name, it sounds like it would belong to a woman," he told the young captain.

"I see, I will try and find out what he means, I hope before I have to confront him dead on," Ichigo replied taking his leave.

"Be sure to report in often I and the other captains would like to be well informed on the happenings with this character. I would hate to destroy what peace we have if this all goes the wrong way."

"We will sir," Ichigo replied continuing out the door.

Ichigo left the meeting hall and made his way outside, he continued out and down the narrow streets over to the barracks of his squad, squad 5. After several blocks he arrived at the large barracks, making his way through the building he moved to his office where he found Rukia at his desk with 3rd sead Hinamori Momo.

"Ichigo, how was the meeting?" asked Rukia standing up from the chair.

"Smooth just like I said it would be, squad 12 was able to paint a pretty clear picture as to what we are dealing with," he replied taking a seat on the couch placed along the far wall of the room.

"Captain what are we talking about?" inquired Momo.

"I know that I shouldn't tell you but there was a sighting of a suspicious figure last night and the day before, last night here in soul society and the day before in the world of the living."

"Oh my," she said placing her hand over her mouth. "What's going to happen?"

"The captain commander has put Rukia and I at the helm of the investigation, just us, no one else. So that means that we are going to be traveling around quite a bit. What I need you to do Momo is take control of the squad until we are done with the investigation. I may ask that some research be done through our squad, I need you to treat the information that you find as sensitive and only relay it back to either myself or lieutenant Kuchiki," explained Ichigo. "Can you do that for me Momo?"

"Yes sir I will," she replied taking to attention and saluting him.

"Momo you don't have to do that," Ichigo tells her with a confused look on his face. "Can I get you to round up the squad and meet here I will give them an idea of what's going on and that way they will hear it from me."

"Sorry captain, I will get on that right away," she tells him making good pace towards and out the door.

Ichigo sighed placing his head in his hands, "I'm not cut out for this."

"You're doing fine, there are a lot stricter captains out there and there are a lot more relaxed ones, you seem to have a nice balance with the squad. That's a pleasant transition because Aizen was similar when he was captain and the squad really took to him."

"We all know how Aizen turned out."

"Aw quit your bitchin' Ichigo and suck it up, your one of the strongest people that I know and here you are about to be defeated by doubt, of your own abilities none the less," Rukia barked him.

"Hmph, you always know how to cheer a guy up Rukia," Ichigo tells her looking up in her direction. "So… the captain commander gave me a name to work with."

"Oh what's that?"

"Shiragetsu…"

"Shiragetsu?"

"Yep, does it ring any bells?" Ichigo asked getting up and moving toward the desk.

"No not really. Is it a person?" Rukia asked

"Don't know. The captain commander said that it was a message that the mystery man wanted delivered to me. The person said that Shiragetsu wants to have a reunion, expecting for me to know who or what that may be. To be perfectly honest I don't have a clue."

"We could try the name through the database back at squad 12 headquarters and see what comes up. I haven't heard of that name before either so that would be the best place to start."

"That's not a bad idea. To tell you the truth Rukia that almost sounds like the name of a zanpactou, don't you think? Would there be any way of finding out?"

"No, considering that a zanpactou is individual to each person who wields one, to find one specifically, unless it has been recorded, would be almost impossible," Rukia tells him as Momo comes back through the door.

"Captain Kurosaki the squad has been rounded up for you."

"Thanks Momo, I will be out there in a moment," Ichigo informs her as she takes her leave. "The name does sound a lot similar to my zanpactou, Zangetsu."

"Maybe you should talk to him about that," she tells him moving for the door. "Come on lets talk to the squad."

Exiting the office they move down the hall to the gym floor where sparring and drills are practiced. There assembled was some fifty shinigami all in orderly formation awaiting their captain. Ichigo scanned over the group and looked over to Momo who stood at his left side while Rukia took his right. "They are all here Momo?"

"Yes sir they are, we got lucky that the last patrol had just returned when you gave me the order to assemble," she informed him.

"Alright…Everyone, I got some news for you. Lieutenant Kuchiki and I are going to be going on an investigation for some time, we do not know how long it will take but her and I will not be available since the captain commander would like the matter at hand taken care of quickly. I am leaving 3rd seat Momo Hinamori in charge of the squad until we can wrap things up. I made the decision to tell you all myself because you should be hearing it from me and it will quell any rumors as to what is going on. The captains and the lieutenants of the other 12 squads know what will be going on but all the information that we gather will be treated as sensitive until further notice. I may ask for some research to aid in the investigation but all will be placed on a need to know basis," announced Ichigo to the squad. "Everybody understand?"

A loud single response came from the room, "YES CAPTAIN!"

"Good, that will be all," Ichigo responded as the squad bowed slightly and cleared the room. "Well Momo they are all yours."

"Captain are you sure about this I honestly think that I may not be up for the job," Momo professed.

"You seemed to handle the squad just fine in Aizen's absence before I had come to take acting role as captain," Ichigo told her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I trust that you will do a good job, besides you know the squad better than I do and I believe that you will have no trouble keeping everyone in line."

"Thank you captain, I should have realized that you wouldn't put me in the position if you didn't feel that I could handle it."

"Your welcome Momo," Ichigo tells her turning to Rukia. "Well should we go, we got a lot of work to do. None that I am really looking forward to though."

"Lets start with the name search over squad 12's database then go from there," Rukia told him as she began to make her way outside.

"Sure, who knows we might get lucky and find something."

The two of them exited squad 5's building and made their way cross the seireitei towards squad 12, the group in charge of research and technological development within soul society. Passing through the many streets, small and large, they finally came across the large hall that made up squad 12's headquarters. Passing through the entranceway the two of them were greeted by Kurotsuchi's second in command Nemu.

In her regular calm and reserved manner, "Welcome captain Kurosaki and lieutenant Kuchiki to squad 12 headquarters, capain Kurotsuchi was expecting that you would show up and he asked me to assist you in your research. He is regrettably occupied and wishes not to be disturbed."

"I see, we would like to search your computers for a name if that might be possible?" asked Rukia stepping forward.

"Right this way," Nemu told them proceeding down the vast hall before them. "All of our files are now digitally stored, this was a recent undertaking as the captain wished to free up more space within the building for some more specialized research."

"I see and if we were to try and sift through the documents by hand how long do you believe would it take us?" asked Rukia.

"With the captains current research and documentation, not to include what his predecessor, captain Urahara, had developed you would be here for the better part of a year. That is unless you knew where to start looking," she told the two making a turn into a room filled with computers. "Here we are."

Nemu took a seat at one of the computers and awaited direction. "Now captain Kurosaki what would you wish to look up?"

"Enter the name Shiragetsu under a general search and see what comes up," Ichigo told her as she typed in the name.

The computer began its search and within a matter of moments several files came up but none were a direct match, Ichigo noted that there was one labeled Zangetsu the name of his zanpactou. Pointing to it he asked," Nemu could you open that one up for me."

"Yes captain," she replied as the screen flooded with information.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit violated by the sheer amount of information that had been catalogued by squad 12 just in regards to his weapon. He then had no desire to see what Kurotsuchi had dug up on him personally, fearing the depth of the captain's analysis. The data showed that Kurotsuchi was watching him and collecting data not long after Ichigo himself had become a soul reaper, everything from battle history to comparisons against other zanpactou to even attributes given to the shinigami who wields it. "When the captain picks a subject he sure is thorough," Ichigo noted looking over Nemu's shoulder.

"Oh yes, the captain in tenacious in his research. When he picks a subject for study he strives to know all that there is to know in regards to the item or individual person," Nemu informed them moving back to the search results.

Scanning over the list there was one that caught Ichigo's eye, it was labeled "Sibling Zanpactou". Motioning to Nemu to bring up the file, the screen opened up to find no more than a hypothesis, there was no supporting data just the observation that there lye a possibility of zanpactou sharing enough in common to be noted as siblings. Within the document it was said to have observed the zanpactou of captains Kyouraku of squad 8 and captain Ukitake of squad 13. It was noted that not only did the two captains share a close friendship, but there zanpactou were quit similar in the fact that they are the only two in all of soul society that once released into shikai divide into two separate blades. Both of course were noted in sharing similar shape and design. Reading all of this got Ichigo thinking, if Shiragetsu was a sibling zanpactou to Zangetsu who would wield it. And second who would be close enough to him that would incur the development of a similar blade to his own.

"I'm sorry captain Kurosaki but there is no direct data pertaining to the name that you have given me," Nemu apologized logging off the computer.

"That's alright, it just means that we move back to step one and start from the beginning," replied Ichigo. "Well now that it's getting late we should return to the house, I wouldn't mind getting a good night's sleep and get an early start in the morning."

"What are you talking about Ichigo? It's still early there has to be something that we can do yet today," questioned Rukia wondering what he was up to.

"I have another place to look but I will have to do it by myself, come on lets go, I will fill you in on the details on the way home," he told her making his way back out into the hall.

Rukia followed Ichigo back down the hall and out of the building, upon entering the street they began to walk toward the estate, neither had said a word until they had rounded the block away from squad 12's headquarters.

"This other lead that you have, you are going to talk to Zangetsu aren't you?" asked Rukia.

"That's the plan but there is a small problem."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know how to call him out, all of the times that he has appeared in front of me they just happened. There have been three to date, first when Urahara first woke up my soul reaper abilities, again while I was fighting Kenpachi, and third when I had to battle my inner hollow. Yoruichi gave me a tool to forcibly call out Zangetsu so I could achieve bankai but that method was risky I could have easily died by doing that," explained Ichigo as they rounded another block.

"Well you could try meditating and asking him to appear, or there is a method that is used by some that will knock you out and force your mind to your inner world, I am just trying to remember who would know how to do that," she told him holding her chin in thought. "If I remember correctly it's a kidou technique."

"That must have been what the vizard used to put me under, I remember seeing the one's palm glow when he had it in front of my face and then I remember blacking out only to awake in my inner world standing right across from my hollow half."

"Let me sleep on it and I might be able to get you an answer in the morning, but right now I simply can't think of anybody that would know a technique like that Ichigo," she told him as the gates to the estate came into view.

"Don't put too much weight on it Rukia, if Zangetsu feels that it is really that important I'm sure that he will come to me, I more than likely won't have to be looking for him that hard."

The two soul reapers traveled the steps up and into the house, Ichigo went straight to his room and removed his jacket and placed Zangetsu on his stand at the foot of his bed. Off in the distance he could hear that Rukia began to run a shower for herself, Ichigo took a seat on his bed and put his head back, his brain was racked with questions none of which he had the answers to. Kicking his feet up he lay there on his bed wondering who this person was and what he wanted with him. As Ichigo lay there he could feel himself slowly drift off to sleep…

Rolling around a bit Ichigo soon realized that something didn't quite feel right, opening his eyes he found that he was no longer lying in bed but he was in his inner world. Sitting up he looked around to find over in the distance the person that he had wished to speak to, Zangetsu. But there was another, one that Ichigo did not wish to see, his hollow.

"Welcome back 'King'," spoke his hollow as he sported a long grin.

"Ichigo you wished to speak with us?" asked old man Zangetsu.

"Well I was hoping to get some answers to a few questions."

"Would they be about Shiragetsu, the name that you keep asking yourself about?" questioned Zangetsu.

"Yeah, and about Kurotsuchi's idea about sibling zanpactou," replied Ichigo.

"What I can tell you is that Kurotsuchi has the right idea, about certain zanpactou being siblings. When it happens it is rare, it usually takes a strong bond to create almost identical zanpactou. They can occur either between two very close lifetime friends or more ideally between blood relatives," explained Zangetsu.

"But the chances of the two being truly identical are slim to none," mentioned his hollow. "They would more or less compliment each other."

"Would the zanpactou be aware of each others existences?" Ichigo asked.

"They can, some won't, but if they are born from blood relatives there is a greater chance that they will. Now I already know what you are going to ask next and yes we do know of Shiragetsu."

"Conniving bitch," uttered his hollow looking off to the side.

"Yes, Shiragetsu is our sister so to speak. As to who she serves we do not know but we know that her master will be closely tied to you Ichigo. She, like us, have both a hollow half and a shinigami half and from there the similarities end. Taking her personality into account, we would have to say that she would be large. She would be powerful, demanding for attention at all times, she would need a strong master to wield her. Any more than that we cannot tell you Ichigo," explained Zangetsu as Ichigo's hollow grew impatient.

"I guess all I can say is thanks for the help," replied Ichigo.

"Any time King any time," replied the hollow as Ichigo's image faded out of sight. "You know old man you really should have just kept your mouth shut, I would have liked to see that bastard get his ass kicked by her. Now he will know what's coming when he finally does meet her."

"Quiet, I as he does, want to know who her master is. It would be a small surprise to find out that after all this time that he became her master."

"Oh come on it has to be him, there is no one else that would fit the picture better. I just really wanted him to go in blind that way I might have another shot at the crown of this world."

"You will get your chance soon enough, even without your medaling. I am sure though that Ichigo will come through and put you back into your place," stated the old man looking over at the slimy hollow standing next to him.

"We'll see old man we'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If those of you that have read chapter 3 thought that it was a bit of an eyeful I apologize. I never meant for it to be that long but that's simply how it ended up turning out.

Chapter 4: Sins of the Father

It was a new day and Ichigo found himself wondering still who this mystery person was and now there seemed to be two of them, the vizard that looked like him and the master of Shiragetsu. Zangetsu's zanpactou lesson helped but it wasn't enough. There had to be someone that could tell him who he was up against without him having to barge in unsure of what he was going to run into. Ichigo realized that this wasn't his usual style, that just fighting straight up was better for him, but if this guy was as powerful as Uryu figured he is then it would be better that he be somewhat prepared. That way soul society could prepare for collateral damage if something should happen in the real world. Getting ready Ichigo made his way down into the kitchen to find that Rukia was already awake and going through a new stack of papers brought over from the central 46.

"Hey," he told her as he moved to the fridge grabbing an apple.

"Morning Ichigo, you woke up a little later than usual," she noted not even lifting her head up to look at him.

"Yeah, it was an interesting night."

"Oh?" she inquired. "What happened, I just saw you go to bed I didn't hear you leave or anything."

"Zangetsu and I talked," he told her taking a seat at the table right across from her.

"What did you find out?"

"Kurotsuchi had the right idea, zanpactou can have what we could call siblings. Zangetsu told me that it can develop between two people that are blood related or really close friends like captain Kyouraku of squad 8 and captain Ukitake of squad 13. He told me that zanpactou can know of the other's existence and might even know a bit about the other but that too is rare."

"But how does that fit with this Shiragetsu?" asked Rukia.

"Zangetsu told me that Shiragetsu is his sister sword. Since I don't have any close friends that have a zanpactou by that name I would have to assume that it would be a relative," said Ichigo scratching his head a bit.

"Does Shiragetsu belong to our mystery guy?"

"That's the thing, either Zangetsu doesn't know or he won't tell me, it wouldn't be the first time that he's held back information from me," Ichigo told her. "I'm almost betting that he just won't tell me."

"So we might be dealing with more than one person, is what you're saying?" asked Rukia.

"We might be. I'm thinking that another place to dig up some dirt would be with the vizard themselves, since they seem to search out others like them no problem, they might know about this guy. I mean they found me with no trouble," explained Ichigo sitting back a bit.

"Lets face it Ichigo you are not hard to find, you still let so much of your spiritual energy spill out, I'm shocked that you aren't noticed all the way to Los Noches," she told him shaking her head leaving him to stare at her blankly.

"Ok, now that you are the umpteenth person to remind me of that lets get back to the point at hand. The fact being that the vizard are not stupid, if they know of another like them they would be there trying to recruit him like they were doing to me," Ichigo told her. "They would be trying especially hard if he is powerful."

"That's true, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look. With the captain commander backing our travel permits we should be able to get there without too much delay. When do you want to leave Ichigo?"

"Sometime in the early evening would be best I think. That way when we get there, Karakura town will have quieted up and we can move around more freely. By the way those papers, who sent them?"

"Oh these…" she said looking a bit daft. "I had them sent over from the central 46, they are lists of captains, their zanpactou, subordinate officers, and their zanpactou as well. I was hoping that Shiragetsu might turn up here somewhere but as I near the names of some of the latest captains…" she trailed off as her finger stopped on the sheet.

"What, what is it?" asked Ichigo. "You found something?"

Snapping out of her trance, "no, no nothing just my brain stopped working that's all." Rukia was shocked to find who was listed as the previous captain for squad 10.

"Well I got some things to take care of before we go, so I will meet you by the gate later today, ok." Said Ichigo making his way to the door, "maybe by then you might find something we can use."

The young captain left the room and quickly faded out of sight.

XXX

Meanwhile…

"Why are we going back to the world of the living mother?" asked the young man.

"We have to clean up some loose ends my son, besides have you followed Shiragetsu's instruction and delivered the invite to Zangetsu's master?" asked the woman clad in white.

"Yes mother, he knows of the invite. But why does Shiragetsu want to meet him?" he asked, the woman paused, unsure of how she should answer his question.

"I would think that your zanpactou would like to know what her brother's master is capable of, watching him battle Grimmjow I already know of the power that he can produce." She told him.

"How will coming here aid your plan for Hueco Mundo?"

"In order for me to knock Grimmjow around I need you at your full strength. I can't remove him from his throne by myself, I will need your help. Since your skills have matured your zanpactou hasn't given you a moments rest. Taking care of its one request should allow you to take full control of her power and use it willingly. I have never come across a more defiant zanpactou in all my life. You let her take control the first time, and now she comes and goes when she wants using you like a puppet. I still can't accept the fact that my own son would let that happen," she told him with the coldest of stares as she created a tear.

"I'm sorry mother," he replied looking down at the ground. "Why not call him to Hueco Mundo?"

"He has allies on all sides, the world of the living is the farthest point from his strongest allies in both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Besides since the real world is patrolled by soul society we have a greater chance of getting his attention."

"That would make sense," he muttered as the two of them walked into the tear.

XXX

Rukia paced by the gate, she had been there now for almost an hour and still there was no sign of Ichigo. "Where is that bastard, I'm gonna…"

"Hey Rukia, sorry to keep you waiting," Ichigo told her coming to stand right behind her.

"AHHHH!!" she screamed spinning around trying to kick him in the head, Ichigo promptly blocked it with his arm. "YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!" she barked at him taking a step back.

"I said I was sorry, jeeesh."

"That's beside the point, you're not supposed to do things like that," she continued, glaring at him the entire time. "By the way what took you?"

"I ran into Hitzugaya and Matsumoto, and she wouldn't shut up. It was something about one of her shopping trips or something like that," Ichigo told her displaying his annoyance with the chatty lieutenant of squad 10.

One of Rukia's eyebrows lifted in suspicion, "so is it your ears that hurt from her talking or your eyes from you staring at her tits?"

Ichigo stepped back a bit in shock, "Uh…Uh." Ichigo stammered out, not really knowing what to say, he was a surprised by Rukia's reation to his excuse.

"That's what I thought," she told him turning on a heel and moving toward the gate, leaving Ichigo feeling confused. He sighed in defeat and followed his partner to the gate. "Eh, hold up I'm coming."

The two passed through the gate, with hell butterflies to guide their way. It only took them a short time to pass from soul society over to the world of the living. Soul society had a much more efficient gate than anything that Urahara could manufacture for them, seemingly cutting their travel time in half. The doors on the other side came into view and opened before them to expose a view of the land of the living. Passing through they appeared down by the river, some distance away from the industrial district where Ichigo knew the vizard were last hiding. The sun had just finished setting and all the lights of Karakura town glowed bright, Rukia scanned around attempting to get her bearing when she felt it…

"Ichigo, that pressure, can you feel it?"

"What…" he muttered looking back to her, it was then that his senses caught up with him and he simply stood there trying to hone in on it. "Where is it coming from?"

Rukia was moving, honing in on the spiritual energy given off by the three people, as far as she could tell, that were over in the direction of Ichigo's house, "Ichigo it's…"

"I know, lets go…" he told her leaping into the air and flying off in the direction of the house, Rukia, unable to sustain flight was left to use shunpo across the rooftops to keep up to the pace of Ichigo.

Looking down over the city Ichigo realized truly how far he was from his family's home, he would have to cover half the city yet just to get there so he decided to pick up the pace, "sorry Rukia," he said to himself. "I have to get there quickly."

Ichigo doubled his pace leaving Rukia behind. She looked up just long enough to see him fade out of sight. "Damn it Ichigo, just wai… awww forget it, just don't go doing something stupid alright," she said aloud as she moved toward the Kurosaki home.

Ichigo looked down and saw his old house and there down in the street stood two people, a man and a woman, and just off in the distance he saw a soul reaper hunched over unconscious under a bent over lamp post. It looked as if the man in front was about to attack again so Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and dropped down in front of him taking a swing, but missed. The man in white before him simply shifted back and turned around taking an odd stance to defend himself as he now faced the woman in white. Collecting himself Ichigo looked at who he was up against, even though it took him a minute he pieced the details of the guy before him together. He noted the black hair and the large zanpactou sheathed on his back. On the guy's right shoulder he seen the mask, then it clicked. This was the guy that he was looking for.

"Hey! What do you want here?" hollered out Ichigo.

Then from behind the guy came the softer voice of a woman, one that Ichigo knew, "Ichigo Kurosaki, its been a while."

"Halibel," responded Ichigo as he took note that Rukia just landed on the roof off to the right of him.

"Halibel? What's she doing here, and who's this with her?" Rukia asked taking note of the man in front of her, it was then that she noticed the mask, this was the one that they were looking for. "Ichigo, this is the one we've been after," she hollered down to him.

"Yeah I just realized that myself," he told her not taking his eyes of the two of them in front of him.

"Ah, Rukia Kuchiki, how nice of you to join our little party," Halibel told her looking over to the roof in which she was perched. "I have someone here that I'm sure that you would want to meet, because I know that they want to meet you, Ichigo."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked confused as the man turned around and showed Ichigo his face.

Ichigo froze, it was like staring into a mirror, the man before him looked just like him. Aside from the black hair and the scar over the right eye, they were the same. Ichigo took note to look for the hollow's hole but he couldn't find one. Ichigo spread his stance waiting for an attack. The man just looked at him, with soft and sad eyes, like he knew what was to come and there was no way he could get around it.

"I would like you to meet my son," she told them.

"Son?" Ichigo asked himself.

"His name is Kai, and he has a very special zanpactou. Would you show them my dear?"

"Yes mother," he replied gripping the handle behind his back. He swung out his zanpactou in front of him pointing the tip toward Ichigo. The blade was massive, about 4 foot long and 18 inches wide, keeping the same width most of the way down until about 6 to 8 inches before the end it beveled up to meet the tip fashioning a sharp point. Ichigo noticed that there was no guard and that the handle was quite thin and long. The handle looked to be about 2 foot long, ending in a diamond with a small red rope tail just long enough to grip with your hand. "Meet Shiragetsu."

"So that's Shiragetsu," Rukia noted. "It's huge, even a bit more robust than Ichigo's. Now I can see where they would be seen as siblings."

"Now, Kai, show Ichigo what she can do," Halibel ordered.

"Yes mother," he replied dashing at Ichigo swinging down with only one hand.

Ichigo stopped the blade with only one hand on Zangetsu but he could feel the pressure increasing and soon he had to brace his blade with his other hand. Then something odd happened, Kai broke eye contact and closed his eyes for a second. Upon seeing him open them his spiritual pressure skyrocketed and Ichigo noticed the ground beneath his feet begin to crumble as he found he was staring into the yellow and black eyes of a hollow.

"I can feel your power Zangetsu. Why don't you come out and play with your sister," spoke Kai, but it didn't sound like Kai at all, it was something more twisted and demonic.

"What are you?" asked Ichigo beginning to strain from the weight of his opponent's blade having to take a knee.

"Me?" the voice asked innocently pointing to himself. "Why I'm Shiragetsu, silly boy. Now where is my brother, I want to see him," the voice told Ichigo as it sported a sadistic grin.

Ichigo was trying to figure out what was going on, how could he go from some pathetic looking being to someone of this power. Why did he call himself Shiragetsu and not Kai? But something else was going on, Ichigo could feel something begin to come up inside him. It felt just like when his hollow was trying take over. Then ever so slightly he heard him, "come on now King why won't you let me come out and play".

"No!" Ichigo thought to himself. "Not now, I thought I was through fighting you."

"No I told you that I was going to get stronger again, I just didn't tell you when, King," giggled his hollow as he tried to push up to take control of Ichigo.

It was then that he was let up off his knee as Kai took a swipe at him, and Ichigo looked to block. Their blades connected sending Ichigo back sliding on his feet. Taking his stance once again Ichigo prepared for another attack, it was then that he felt the spiritual energy of both Urahara and Yourichi coming up from behind him. There was no doubt that Halibel sensed it too as she fashioned a tear.

"Shiragetsu, you will have to wait to play with your brother another time," she told him.

"WHAT? How dare you interrupt me," he shot back.

"The odds have fallen out of our favor, we will continue this another time. But for now we have to go," Halibel informed him becoming annoyed.

"No," he replied defiantly. "You will not interfere."

"Shiragetsu … I said NOW!!"she yelled as she walked up and grabbed him by the hair and drug him through the tear as they faded out of sight.

Ichigo took a knee and realized that his hollow receded back into the depths of core being. Panting a bit, Ichogo was surprised by how strong this guy was. Rukia jumped down and walked up to him as Urahara and Yourichi showed up a little too late.

"You alright Ichigo?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"I'll be fine," he replied standing back up.

"Don't worry you'll get another chance with them," spoke a voice from behind them.

Ichigo turned to find Yourichi helping up the now conscious the soul reaper off the ground. He lifted his head to look Ichigo in the eye, and Ichigo froze with shock. "Dad?" he asked. "But wha…"

"I guess I've got some explaining to do," he told the group. "Yourichi would give a hand into the house he busted me pretty good."

"Sure Isshin," she replied throwing his arm over her shoulder. "Lets go."

Ichigo next turned his attention over to Urahara, still unable to shake the stupefied look that had fallen over his face, "What the hell is going on here Urahara?"

"Come on Ichigo, I'll let your father explain everything. I think it would be better if you heard it from him," he replied guiding Ichigo and Rukia toward the house.

The group moved inside, Yourichi put Isshin on the couch and then went and found a corner to stand in. Urahara took a seat next to Isshin as Ichigo and Rukia both sat on the couch opposite of the two former captains. "To be honest I don't know where to start," said Isshin rubbing the back of his head. "There's a lot to let you in on."

Rukia looked over to find Ichigo completely silent, gritting his teeth and looking over at his father with a glare so cold. An awkward silence fell over the room, which seemed to go on forever, that is until Isshin tried break the silence but Ichigo promptly cut him off. "How long have you known?"

"From the day that you defeated the Menos. Of course I was wondering about you before that yet, I could feel your spiritual energy increase now and again but I wasn't sure if you changing into a soul reaper or not," he explained leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"What about me?" inquired Rukia. "How long have you known about me?"

"From that first night that you showed up, there was no mistaking your spiritual energy, it was easy to see who you really were." He told her. "When it comes down to it, even though I acted clueless I really wasn't. I knew what you were up to Ichigo, and I had a good feeling as to who was training you," he said looking over to Urahara.

Grinning he replied, "What? Am I really that easy to figure out?"

"You have your moments Kiske," noted Yourichi gazing out the front window and out into the street.

"What can I say. I knew how powerful the father was so I couldn't help but be curious as to what the son could do," Kiske muttered shrugging his shoulders.

"Now what about soul society, how long have you been here?" asked Rukia.

"I was last in soul society about 20 years ago, Kiske made me a gigai and I have been living here ever since."

"Now what about that arm band that looks almost like it was a captain's jacket," noted Rukia pointing to Isshin's arm.

"It was, I am the former captain of squad 10. Which if I'm not mistaken was taken over by my young 3rd seat Toushiro Hitzugaya."

"Why did you leave dad?" asked Ichigo.

"To be honest Ichigo it was because of your mother. I had a choice to make, your mother or the Gotei 13, and I chose her. Soul society wouldn't have looked too nicely on a soul reaper fraternizing with a living person from the real world. So I left."

"Easy for you to say, we had to fake your death. You wanna know how hard it is to get away with something like that when the then captain Hirako Shinji was assigned to the case. Him and his new bloodhound lieutenant Aizen Souske, needless to say it was a real pain in the ass," snorted Yourichi

"Now dad, you have sat on the sidelines before why get involved with these guys?"

"Well Ichigo, that's another bit of information that I should have told you about," he told the group holding his head down and noticeably becoming more uncomfortable. "You see, Kai and you are close because… because Kai is your… brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sibling Showdown

"My brother? What do you mean he's my brother, I only have two sisters dad," explained Ichigo barely able to sit still.

"Kai is your twin. Now I know what I'm saying is sounding like a complete load of crap but I'm telling you the truth," said Isshin looking straight across to his son.

"But how? It's not possible, there is no way that…that THING is my BROTHER!!"

"You and Kai are twins, but when you guys were only four years old, someone had snuck into the house and took Kai. I thought that I heard something and I went to go and check on the two of you. When I got in there I just had the chance to see her leave with him. So I got out of my gigai and went after her, she got around me and fled back to Hueco Mundo. I went to Urahara and explained what had happened, but he had no way to get there and we couldn't go to soul society for help because both of us were hiding from them. So I had to do the unthinkable, and accept that one of my sons was gone and more than likely dead."

"How come I can't remember him, I mean I should have some memory of him?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, I erased your memory. I had to do the same with your mother, as much as I regretted every ounce of it but I don't think that she would have been able to cope with the loss of one of her children," explained Isshin pausing for a moment, then came a sigh. "I think that it would be best if we all got some sleep, tonight was a lot to take in," he suggested to the group as he got up and left for his bedroom. "I know it was for me."

"I think that we'll do the same thing," noted Kiske motioning to the door. "Stop in tomorrow Ichigo and we can talk about Kai, I want to know what you found out tonight."

"Will do," he told them. "You know Rukia we might as well stay here the night, there would be no use traveling back to soul society and then back here again

"We can do that, is your room still free?" she asked.

"Pretty sure it is, it wouldn't be like dad not to have something set aside."

Ichigo got up and moved toward his old room, number 15. Rukia was close behind. Opening the door Ichigo found it was kept just like he left it They made their way into the room and Ichigo stripped down to just his slacks hanging every thing else up in the closet. He lay on the bed with his hands behind his head and just began stare at the ceiling. Rukia noticed that there were still some of her pj's still in the closet, upon putting them on she lay down on the bed beside Ichigo almost mimicking his motions.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"I have to get him back, there's no other way about it," he replied still staring at the ceiling.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll go to Hueco Mundo, confront him, tell him the truth."

"And if he resists? It seems like his zanpactou has other plans," noted Rukia. "Then what?"

"Then I'll just have to beat it into him."

Rukia cocked an eyebrow, "funny that seems to be the only way YOU learn things. I guess it wouldn't be fair to assume that he would be any different. But anyways we need our sleep and we can worry about this in the morning, goodnight Ichigo," she told him as he turned his head to look at her. She rolled on to her side, draping her arm over him, and laid her head on his chest quickly dozing off.

"Goodnight Rukia," he whispered in return, smiling just ever so slightly. Taking his arm, he then placed it around her waist, closed his eyes and ever slowly nodded off to sleep.

XXX

The day breaks and Ichigo wakes to find that Rukia was still there, slowly moving not to disturb her, he crawls out of bed and puts on his uniform. Quietly moving out of the room, he makes his way downstairs towards the kitchen. Ichigo rounds the corner and notices that his father was already awake and sitting at the table, coffee in hand.

"Morning Ichigo," he said turning around to look at him.

"Eh," was all that he got for a reply.

"How did you sleep?"

"Not too bad I guess," replied Ichigo taking a seat across from his father, placing Zangetsu against the wall behind him.

"At least you slept, I've been awake all night. Last night brought up some bad memories," Isshin told him taking a sip from his cup. "You know, Karin and Yuzu are going to be just like you Ichigo."

"How do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed?" Isshin asked, a little surprised.

"Noticed what?" questioned Ichigo still looking clueless.

"Their spiritual pressure, it's growing, quite quickly in fact. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you achieved bankai within a couple months of unlocking your zanpactou. Thinking about that, it leaves me to wonder about Kai. I could feel his reiatsu, and it was his, then in that moment where he changed, it became completely different. I've felt your reiatsu after you became a hollow and it never changed that much, something else has to be going on there."

"After he changed he said his name was Shiragetsu. Why would he do that?" asked Ichigo.

"You know, when you have an inner hollow you have to fight them for control. Plain and simple, I'm just wondering if he lost to Shiragetsu."

"But wouldn't that change him into a hollow completely?"

"Well having an idea how his zanpactou behaves, I would have to think that she comes and goes as she wishes, only really taking control when she sees fit," Isshin suggested.

"It makes sense in a way, I just wouldn't have thought that it could work like that," confessed Ichigo.

"Well we don't know for sure. You, Rukia, and I should go and meet with Urahara today. We need a game plan, some way of swinging this in our favor. If Shiragetsu can take control like that I would be willing to put money on the idea of him being able to release a bankai and even complete the change to a hollow. I…" Isshin started but stopped as Karin came into the kitchen.

"So you finally came to visit," she said reaching into the fridge. "Why aren't you in a body? And who's this Kai you guys are talking about?"

"Oh Kai is nobody, I won't be here for very much longer anyways… WAIT! How did you know that dad could see me?"

Lazily poking her head up, "call it intuition. By the way when is Rukia going to wake up?"

"How did you know she was here?" inquired Ichigo.

"You know, I can feel that you're here long before I can see you, and besides I checked the room, she's still there sawing logs," Karin told him as she started to munch on an apple.

"Oh," Ichigo replied weakly. "No this Kai is someone that Soul Society is looking for, I was sent to find him."

"Aren't you like a captain or somethin', why can't you send one of your other guys to do it?" Karin asked.

"Normally I would but my boss asked me to do it specifically," he told her leaning over the table.

"Eh, your loss I guess," she told him shrugging her shoulders and going back to her room, meeting Rukia on her way back up the hall. "Hey Rukia."

She stopped, looking paniced, "You can see me?"

"Yeah, you and my brother."

"But...how?"

"I dunno, from what I can remember I started to see them back on that first day that Ichigo became a soul reaper. I really couldn't see much, just kind of a haze that was there but I knew that it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me, from then on I just began to see more and more and now I can see all kinds of things clear as if you and him were in real bodies," Karin told them not really knowing what more to say.

"Do you know if Yuzu can see us?" asked Rukia.

"I don't know, I think that she can see something but I don't think that she can see it as good as me yet."

"huh," Rukia muttered as Karin kept moving on to her room.

Rukia made her way into the kitchen and took a seat beside Ichigo at the table looking across over at his father. It was then that Ichigo piped up, "morning sleepyhead. Dad was just telling me that all of us should visit Urahara today, that way all of us can be brought up to speed."

"You see we know what happened last night, but we don't know. I mentioned to Ichigo that when Kai had changed last night that his reiatsu was completely different from before. I was thinking that there is a strong posibility that the person that Ichigo was fighting wasn't Kai, but Shiragetsu."

"You're saying that Kai is being posessed by Shiragetsu?"

"It would seem that way." replied Isshin. "But we can do that once we have breakfast, oh wait the two of you don't have gigai here do you?"

"No, but don't worry about it, we don't mind," replied Rukia.

XXX

Kai followed Halibel into Las Noches they made their way through the many corridors before coming upon a large expanse that would seem like a garden, provided of course if there were any plants. The terrian had changed little after Aizen was removed his blue sky was still there and Grimmjow made good use of it keeping an eye on the others below him. Halibel stopped and looked around, she hadn't told too many about her "son" it was something that she felt would be best kept as a secret, especially when Aizen had shown up and created the others. When Ichigo and the other soul reaper had come for their comrade, it would have caused a panic if others knew about Kai. They might have saw him as Ichigo and then labelled her as a traitor, Aizen then would have made sure that she was killed for it. Even now that he's gone, she still hesitates. Seeing that the area was clear she sat Kai down and told him to stay where he was. She wanted to talk to Grimmjow as he would more than likely ask about her most recent behavior. Complying, Kai sat down on a bench and waited. Halibel left and it seemed as if only ten minutes had gone by when Nel had walked around the corner and saw Kai over on the bench. Throwing on a smile she walked over plopping down beside him.

"So, what's goin' on Kai?"

"Nothing much, mother just went to talk to Grimmjow, she asked me stay here and wait for her," he replied calmly a slight contrast to Nel's bubbly personality.

"Well that just sucks," Nel pouts putting her chin in her hands. "Oh I got my old uniform back, finally!" she squeaked all excited.

"Good, now you don't have to stay in your child form anymore," he told her looking over her espada uniform, all bright and white, with no black trim, unlike his own.

"Yeah, I was starting to get a bit cramped. Those smaller forms don't ever give you a lot to play with when a persons reiatsu begins to come back to them."

"Can't say that I have ever had that problem," he told her.

"You know Kai, you look a lot like a person that I know," she told him really looking him over.

"Really? Who?"

"He was a shinigami. But he was different from the others."

"How?" asked Kai growing more curious

"He could become like us, you know, a hollow. I can remember when he fought Grimmjow, he had his mask on and he was protecting Orihime and me. Grimmjow fought with all that he had but he still overpowered Grimmjow." Nel told him kind of staring off into space.

"It sounds like you really like this shinigami," he told her. "What was his name?"

"Ichigo," she said smiling.

"Ichigo…" Kai started, trailing off. His mind started buzzing as his eyes flooded with images of the night before, leading back to images from when he was a kid, playing with a scruffy orange haired kid that looked just like him. It was then that he could hear her voice…"Time to play."

"No," Kai muttered gripping his face.

"Wha…?" asked Nel looking over to find Kai beginning to struggle still clasping his face. "What's wrong?"

Kai stopped struggling, pulling his hands away Nel found him wearing a sadistic grin upon his face. He looked over to her, she was shocked to find him staring not with the warm and compassionate eyes that she had grown to love, but with the cold heartless eyes of a hollow. Standing up he continued to look down on her wearing that evil smile.

"Kai…" Nel lightly squeaked out.

"No, no, no, you have it all wrong Nel. This isn't Kai, I'm Shiragetsu, silly girl," he told her giggling.

"What happened to Kai?"

Kai then looked up in thought, stroking his chin, "He's taking a bit of a rest, which gives me more than enough time to do what I want to do…"

"What's that?" Nel asked cautiously getting his attention again.

"Oh to go finish that fight with Zangetsu, that Halibel interrupted. I hate it when that bitch ruins my fun," he tells her chuckling a bit. Kai then took his finger and traced out a tear. "Oh this is going to be so much fun."

Nel noticed through the tear that he was heading for the real world, they were under strict rules not to go there as it might affect their deal with the shinigami. "Kai you can't go there we're not supposed to have anything to do with the real world," Nel exclaimed grabbing Kai's arm.

"No one is going to ruin my fun this time!" Shiragetsu barked kicking Nel hard sending her through the wall behind her, "not even you!"

Nel looked up long enough to see Kai pass through the tear and out of sight, Rolling out of the rubble she picked herself up. "Man he kicks hard, I've got to bring him back here, otherwise he might stir up a whole batch of problems," Nel told herself tracing a tear of her own.

XXX

Isshin, Rukia, and Ichigo were making their way across town toward Urahara's shop, along the way they happened to run into Kon and Uryu, who were making their trip there to gather supplies.

"Ichigo, Nee-san!" exclaimed Kon jumping at Rukia, she ever calmly stepped out of the way to let the poor mod soul eat asphalt.

"Glad to see that won't ever change. How's the investigation been coming?" asked Uryu.

"We've made some progress, now we need to start working on the details. There have been a few things that had come up that would have been helpful if we knew them earlier," mentioned Ichigo signaling back to where his father was standing not in his gigai.

Uryu looked shocked, "well that would explain why you took to becoming a shinigami so easily. Did you…"

"No, I only found out about him last night. Hey, why didn't you show up last night?" questioned Ichigo.

"We had other problems on the other side of town, we felt what was going on but we were in no position to come to your ai…" then Uryu stopped, he then looked up to see a tear forming above them. The others looked up as well, as Ichigo was the last to notice.

Coming through the tear was a woman clad in white with long, flowing, green hair, and a very distinctive mask perched atop her head. She dropped down to the ground landing only several feet away from the group. It was Ichigo that was the first to approach her.

"Nel? What are you doing here?" he asked obviously surprised to see her.

"Ichigo has Kai come through here?" she asked sounding concerned.

"No, we were about to discuss what we should do about him," he replied. "Why what's wrong?"

"We got talking about you and then he just flipped out, he said he wasn't Kai and then after knocking me through a wall he took off here to the real world. He said that he wanted to finish the fight with Zangetsu, or something like that," Nel stammered out beginning to panic. "What makes it even worse is that he is really good at masking his spiritual pressure, so I thought that I could come to you for help."

"I see," Ichigo replied kind of looking around, he then pulled aside his coat exposing his limiter tattoo. "Limit release," he muttered touching the tattoo with his finger as the seal broke and released all of his energy back to him.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" asked Rukia growing a little concerned.

"Prepping for the worst," he replied unsheathing Zangetsu. "Nel you should know that who he's after is me, and that if he did what you said he did that means that Shiragetsu has taken control again."

"Who's Shiragetsu? I've heard him use that name."

"Shiragetsu is Kai's zanpactou, Zangetsu is mine," replied Ichigo scanning around for any traces of Kai's reiatsu.

It was then that everything went quiet, even nature around them knew to fear what was coming, Ichigo and the others grew tense, he had to be close. Just, where the hell was he? "SURPRISE ICHIGO!!" called a twisted voice as the dark figure leap from the bushes sword drawn, looking to strike Ichigo from behind. Ichigo side stepped just in time as Kai's blade made the ever slightest of cuts in the arm. Landing in front of him Kai turned to meet his opponent. Ichigo looked around…

"Everyone, leave, I'll handle him."

"But…" professed Rukia.

"GO!!" Ichigo retorted. "I can't let you get hurt."

The group of them moved off into the distance towards Urahara's shop as the standoff continued. "What does that idiot think he's doing, we don't know how powerful he is," complained Rukia barely able to stand still.

"You should have faith in him Rukia. He's strong, he'll be able to battle Kai on an even footing," said Isshin placing his hand on her shoulder.

"But I wish he wouldn't be so pigheaded and walk into a fight alone," she told him looking up into his eyes.

"Do you think that he does it because he wants to fight by himself, or that maybe he would just prefer to keep you out of harms way," suggests Isshin looking back down at her. "I have seen the way that he looks at you, and all those times that you had left his side nearly broke him. Just let him do his thing and if he really needs the help then we will get in there beside him. With us on the side lines we can really have a good look at Kai and get an idea what he can do, that will allow us to prepare."

The group watched as the two brothers stood opposite each other. Kai grabbed his mask and pulled it over his face, Ichigo then did the same pulling his mask over his face.

"That's a nice trick Ichigo," Kai told him pointing his sword towards him.

"Follow me," responded Ichigo using shunpo to place their battle above the city leaving Kai to quickly follow suit.

The few of them watched from the ground as four more people approached from the shop behind them. It was Urahara, Yourichi, Shinji, and Hiyori, all had glanced up and seemed not too surprised as to what was taking place.

"Now I guess we get to see what these boys are made of," noted Shinji kind of moving his hair out of the way to get a better view.

"Where are the others?" asked Isshin.

"Their watching," replied Hiyori. "You might not be able to feel them but they're close."

"What's going on? I've known Kai for years and he's never acted like this. Why would he just want to attack Ichi like this?" questioned Nel.

"Since you don't know Nel, Kai and Ichigo are brothers," replied Rukia not taking her eyes off the two of them. "What we think is going on is that Shiragetsu, Kai's zanpactou, has possessed him. And for some reason Shiragetsu really wants to battle Zangetsu, Ichigo's zanpactou."

"For this to end there are two routes," explained Shinji. "Kai either has to die, or he has to overpower Shiragetsu and regain control of his abilities. With everything the way it is both ways will not be easy."

"Oh Kai…" stammered Nel as her eyes began to well up a bit.

Above them the standoff continued. Ichigo held out Zangetsu, bracing his right arm with his left. Throughout the air a clear, resonating "bankai" could be heard as the black and red energy from Ichigo's zanpactou enveloped him, only to disperse a moment later leaving him standing there in his black coat holding his thin Zangetsu. His white captain's jacket, now just a sliver, was banded to his left arm.

"You too huh, this is going to be fun," spoke Shiragetsu seemingly unimpressed.

Kai next turned his blade upside down, pointing it's tip towards the ground. He then, holding the handle with his right, placed his left palm over the end of the handle. He spoke the word slowly to make sure that everyone would hear, "ban…kai"

"Well this ain't good," noted Shinji as the sheer force of his spiritual pressure shook the earth, causing Kon, Uryu, Hiyori, and even Rukia to take a knee.

"What the hell is with your family and having shit loads of reiatsu Isshin?" questioned Yourichi shielding her eyes from the bright white spiritual energy that was encircling Kai.

"Beats the crap out of me," he replied holding his hand out to block a bit of the light. "I'm just the father damnit!"

The light cleared away as Kai came back into view, his sword now a brilliant white, with a thin and serrated blade no larger than Ichigo's. The red rope tail remained but had grown as the diamond end of the shikai handle moved to the end of the now 12 inch long rope. Kai's espada jacket was all born torn away, to leave nothing more than a tattered white and black vest, exposing his defined arms and surplus of battle scars. His slacks formed two black stripes down the sides of his legs as a red sash took a place around his waist.

"Not too shabby eh Kurosaki?" Shiragetsu gloated tipping up his mask so Ichigo could see his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Vizard Showdown

"So you can reach bankai," smirked Ichigo. "I guess I should have seen that coming. Seeing as Kai isn't the one in control, you would have full range of your abilities, Shiragetsu."

"I underestimated you Ichigo, but then again I have not really concealed my true identity very well."

"You don't have control over him all the time do you Shiragetsu?" questioned the young soul reaper.

"No, it wouldn't be in my best interest to have complete control over his body."

"That would explain why Kai isn't a true hollow then."

"You got it," Shiragetsu replied cracking a grin. "Being a living person yourself you wouldn't realize the amount of energy required to control a body or to even maintain the bond with it. To achieve total and permanent control over his body would mean the end for both of us. Hollows consume souls to maintain and build their power. To maintain power like this would be almost impossible, I would surely degrade into nothing if I was to have total control."

"Why me, why go so far to battle me?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not you I want to fight Ichigo, I want to fight Zangetsu. Now show him to me," called out Shiragetsu.

"As long as I rule my world your opponent will be me. I ask Zangetsu to fight beside me, not against me. So whether you like it or not you'll be fighting both of us."

"We'll see about that," told him dashing forward on the attack.

Their swords met, the resonating sound of clashing blades could be heard all around as the two of them danced across the sky matching speed, power, and ferocity. Meeting once again the shockwave of their collision could be felt by the onlookers below. The two separated once again to take position and prepare for the next attack. Wasting no time, Ichigo sliced through the air with his getsuga tenshou only to notice Shiragetsu counter with a similar attack canceling them both. Before they knew it they were back at square one.

"Tell me Ichigo, has Zangetsu trusted you with all of his power yet?"

Ichigo didn't flinch, he remained calm on the outside but inside it was a different matter. Ichigo knew what Shiragetsu was talking about, the total mastery of his hollow abilities. Had he gone that far? No, but Ichigo knew that the day was soon approaching that he would have to battle for his soul once more.

"I take it from your response that he hasn't. Well this will be a bit of a sneak peek, if you want to call it that," Shiragetsu told him as his reiatsu erupted from his body.

Shiragetsu began to gather energy, all that Ichigo and the others could do was watch. Shiragtsu slid the hollow mask back into place as it now bonded with Kai's face, his black hair became longer, now reaching the length of his back. White mask material appeared and coated Kai's hands and arms up to each elbow, turning his hands into claws. It was there that Shiragetsu stopped changing.

"Is that it?" Ichigo questioned.

"What?"

"That, is that your true hollow form?" he asked.

"No, this is only a partial transformation. If I had decided to go all the way, I would have no fun. At your current state you wouldn't be able to handle a full hollow's attack."

Ichigo stared back in defiance, "What makes him think that he's so much more stronger than I am," Ichigo said to himself. "Well then lets test your little theory," Ichigo boasted dashing towards Shiragetsu.

Shiragetsu sheathed his sword as Ichigo approached. Swinging down hard Ichigo was shocked that his zanpactou was stopped, not by Shiragatsu's blade but by his forearm. Reeling back Ichigo made another attempt, this time Shiragetsu grabbed hold of Zangetsu. Pulling back his arm, Shiragetsu flung Ichigo hard into the ground in front of his friends. Continuing with his attack, Shiragetsu flies down toward Ichigo looking to hit him with only a closed fist. Ichigo regains enough of his senses to try and block with Zangetsu, but to no avail as Shiragetsu pushes him farther down into his crater. Ichigo then slashes out with a getsuga tenshou, Shiragetsu moves back and simply deflects the blast. Ichigo slowly gets to his feet, panting heavily.

"And just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, I have another thing to show you," Shiragetsu tells him raising his hand in front of him as an orb of red energy begins to form at its tip.

"A cero?" exclaimed Rukia growing anxious on the side lines.

Nel to was growing concerned, "not here Kai," she said softly. "NOT HERE KAI!!"

Shiragetsu began to chuckle," lights out Kurosaki."

Shiragetsu released the cero, everyone braced for impact as Ichigo held Zangetsu up looking to block the blast. The cero hit and enveloped Ichigo for what seemed like an eternity, suddenly a black and red getsuga tenshou shot out splitting the wave in half and causing it to dissolve away. The dust cleared away to reveal a battered Ichigo, there on one knee he stood bracing himself on Zangetsu. His mask was cracked but hadn't fallen off and the right half of his jacket was torn away to reveal his arm and chest, cut and bleeding. Standing up he coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Wow, that packed more of a punch than I thought it would," Ichigo says to himself looking back up at Shiragetsu.

"Don't tell me that's all you got, Ichigo. I haven't even drawn my blade yet."

"Shut up, I ain't beat yet," Ichigo called back in defiance, fixing his mask. "I wanna hear you preach once I've kicked your ass."

"Let's try this again and then we'll see who's standing," Shiragetsu gloated as he charged another cero.

Ichigo looked for a moment as if he was about to move but he stood there frozen, it was then that Urahara and Shinji twitched. Nodding in agreement, Yourichi was curious as to what they knew that everyone else didn't.

"Urahara what's going on," she asked.

"Ichigo's reiastu twitched, his inner hollow is trying to take control now that he's weaker from battle. I want you to contact soul society, we may need back up," he told her.

"We can handle Kai, there is enough of us here."

"No, it's not Kai I'm worried about. Just do it, and quickly."

"You got it Urahara," she replied disappearing.

Rukia was growing uneasy standing on the sidelines, clenching her fists tight, tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes. Nel too was having a hard time holding back, she had known Kai for a long time and never thought he would do anything like this. It was then that Shiragetsu released the second cero, it was larger than the last one but still Ichigo was motionless.

"Shit, still can't move," Ichigo thought as he seen the cero coming towards him. "Just move damn it!"

It was then the cero struck, Nel and Rukia turned away both finding it too hard to watch. Isshin and the others looked on anxiously as Ichigo's form disappeared within the red aura of the attack.

"You know, you stupid fuck, for being my king you do really suck at this," said the twisted voice of Ichigo's inner hollow.

"Damn it let me move!" spat back Ichigo.

"I'll deal with this," it replied forcing Ichigo aside.

The red aura dissipated leaving behind a cloud of dust, everyone looked but they couldn't see Ichigo. Then from deep in the plume resonated the twisted voice of a hollow, "Hell's Dark Moon." Suddenly a huge red blast erupted from the cloud surrounded by a spiral of black. The blast ripped through the air encasing Shiragetsu, then knocking him to the ground. The cloud cleared away revealing Ichigo's form. Rukia gasped, as his change to a hollow was almost complete. Ichigo just stood there, not moving, Zangetsu seeped with spiritual energy. Then from behind them a gate appeared and Captain Ukitake from squad 13 and Captain Commander Yamamoto himself appeared. They looked over to the group then over to Ichigo, Ichigo sensing their presence spun around was about to attack when his left arm shot up and shattered his mask. Before long all the other parts of his hollow began to crack and fall away from his body.

"Shiragetsu," spoke Ichigo panting, paying no attention to the captains in front of him.

Turning around he found Shiragetsu just pulling himself off the ground. "You bastard, you broke my mask," he called back to Ichigo weakly.

"I told you I was gonna kick your ass," Ichigo spat as they walked towards each other, both just about ready to keel over.

Then Both Nel and Rukia ran out towards the two of them just about crying, "STOP FIGHTING!! Why fight you're brothers damn it!"

Both just stopped where they were, falling to their knees, collapsing to the ground. The girls soon made it over there, Nel to Kai and Rukia to Ichigo. Rukia looked the more distressed of the two.

"You idiot, why did you have to take it so far?" she told Ichigo placing his head in her lap.

Ichigo looked up at her lazily, "The hollow's quiet for now… By the way how's he doing?"

"Not much better than you," she told him wiping away some of the dirt and blood off his face.

"See I told him I was gonna kick his ass," Ichigo joked before passing out.

"You idiot," Rukia told him quietly wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Over on the other side of the battlefield Nel tended to Kai, who wasn't looking all too great, "I'm sorry Nel, I let Shiragetsu go too far," he told her.

"We're going back to Los Noches and you are going to take control back from Shiragetsu. If Ichigo hadn't done what he did you might have killed your own brother," she told him.

It was then that his eyes went wide, "brother?"

"Yeah, he's your brother, who knew eh? Come on let's go home," she told him standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Rukia looked over toward Nel who had hoisted Kai onto her back. Forming a tear back to Los Noches, she was just about to leave when Rukia stopped her. "What are you going to do with him?"

"There is a place in Los Noches where I can hide, and take care of him. A place where Halibel won't find him, he needs to take control of his blade, and we can't do that here. How's Ichi?"

"Not much better. He'll have to do the same, but with his reiatsu I don't know where we can contain him." Rukia told Nel as the two captains approached them.

"We have a place for him, Ms. Kuchiki," informed captain commander Yamomoto. "We have a place where he can battle his demons without hurting the world of the living."

"We're going to need some help but I think if captain Kurosaki is up to it we will have the resources to contain him till his battle is finished." Mentioned Ukitake looking back over at the group of spectators.

"Who did you have in mind captain Ukitake?" asked Yamomoto.

"Well, Shinji, Hiyori, Urahara, Kenpachi. We will need Ms. Inoue and Hachigen to provide us with barriers. Other than that maybe captain Kuchiki would like to join in. Lets face it we have never gone this far with the Vizard and having Shinji and Hiyori there will help with their inside knowledge on the matter at hand."

"All seem like good choices. I think that I might join in, it's been a while since I really stretched my legs," Yamomoto commented to his subordinate captain.

Ukitake looked shocked, "But captain commander, you might…"

"Don't worry about me. This boy, coming from the Kurosaki clan, I'm a little anxious to see what he can do. You have to take in mind Ukitake that he still hasn't been fighting with his true potential yet, and if he is anything like his father then we will be in for a show," Yamomoto reassured him.

"Where will we do this?" asked Rukia looking up at her commander.

"How about up at the execution grounds… for nostalgia sake," he chuckled making his way over towards Urahara.

Rukia and Ukitake were frozen, they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Their commander was seeing this as a bit of sport, he sounded like he was going to have fun with this. Maybe he was going senile, they wondered staring back at each other then back to the commander as he made his way over toward his former captains. As he approached the small group Shinji and Hiyori were a little hesitant to stick around. Not giving them a chance to run Yamomoto was quick to speak.

"Shinji, Hiyori, don't run off just yet. I would like to ask you for a bit of help."

"Why should we be helping shinigami!" piped up Hiyori as Shinji quickly covered her mouth.

"Outside of her rudeness commander, she does have a point. Soul Society was quick to do away with us," added Shinji while Hiyori struggled within his grip.

"Well this favor would not be for me, but captain Kurosaki over there. As you are well aware his inner hollow has resurfaced and I would like your knowledge on the matter while he battles it again."

Hiyori broke free of Shinji's grip, "What do we get if we help you," she barked.

"You will no longer be pursued or seen as enemies of soul society for starters," he told them.

"Seems fair," noted Shinji relaxing a bit.

"Of course it will not only be you two that I would like to accompany us, I shall require Ashoda Hachigen's abilities as well, as we will need to contain captain Kurosaki for the duration of his battle," added the commander as Shinji briefly nodded to him.

"Where do you want this all to happen?" asked Urahara.

"Well back in soul society of course. All the captains will be at full strength and it will make it easier for us to contain him. Isolating him at the execution grounds I think will be best seeing as it is an open area with plenty of room to move."

"Are you sure that you would want the risk of him getting loose?" asked Urahara.

"The last time he went through something like this WE barely contained him," noted Shinji.

"I understand that, that's why I will be asking Ms. Inoue to come along to help Hachigen with his barriers and you Urahara as well for a little extra muscle. There will be all 13 captains present along with myself."

"Then this will be one hell of a party," remarked Urahara adjusting his hat and looking around. "What about Isshin and the others?"

"Isshin will come along but the others can stay, the world of the living still needs to be patrolled. Gather up captain Kurosaki and let's make our way back to soul society, there is much to do," finished the commander making his way to the world gate.

A/N: This is turning out longer than I could have thought, just when I think that I am moving the story ahead I come up with more detail to fill in the gaps and then I find that I have moved forward ever so slightly but written a ton of material. But keep up the reviews and to all those who have already done so I thank you and await your next review. I understand that a lot of you want more and here is one that I could crank out quickly to keep you happy. Unfortunately I haven't really stormed up the plot too far ahead of this point so there might be a bit longer wait for the next chapter.

Your truly,

Zak (MATRIX6241)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around, blinking a few times to regain his focus. Not realizing where he was until he noticed squad fours banner hung upon one of the walls. He was in the infirmary, trying to move he found his body racked with pain.

"He did do a number on me," Ichigo thought to himself feeling a warm weight on his one shoulder.

Ichigo rolled his head to find Rukia there sleeping beside him with her head on his shoulder. Ichigo smiled, it was one thing to do this in the real world, but here in soul society it was another. If Byakuya caught on he would be a dead man. Rukia stirred a bit looking up to find that Ichigo was awake, sitting up she fixed her apparel and made herself look presentable, taking a moment to see if anyone was looking.

"How are you feeling?" she asked inspecting his bandages.

"I hurt, but other than that I'm great," he replied trying to move again.

"Don't strain yourself, I'll go get Orihime, she can have you fixed up in no time."

"Huh? Who all came?" he asked her looking slightly perplexed.

"Almost everyone."

"What about Kai?"

"Nel took him back to Hueco Mundo, she told me that she had a place to hide him so that he could regain control over his zanpactou," replied Rukia making her way to the door. "I'll tell them that you're awake, ok."

Rukia left the room leaving Ichigo alone, he couldn't seem to forget the feeling of almost losing control, again. His hollow wasn't lying when he said that he was getting stronger, there was almost no going back this last time. He could have really hurt someone. It was then the sound of the door snapped him out of his train of thought. Coming into the room was Orihime followed closely by captain Unohana and her lieutenant Isane. Orihime seemed a little nervous to share the room with him and Ichigo picked up on this right away.

Smiling a bit, "Don't worry Orihime I won't change into a hollow here. Both of us took a beating out there and before he can try to do that again he'll need to rest too."

Orihime's eyes looked soft and sad as she kneeled down beside her friend and began to heal him. Ichigo shuffled a bit and Orihime had to remind him to stay still while she worked.

"So captain Kurosaki, besides the obvious how are you feeling?" Unohana asked with her pleasantly calm demeanor and soft voice.

"Not bad to tell you the truth, I have been worse," he told her. "By the way how long was Rukia here with me?"

"The whole time, you've been here in the infirmary now for almost two days," Unohana informed him smiling. "She has taken quite the liking to you."

"Yeah, I know. We have a lot of history together," Ichigo noted smirking a bit. "Thank you Orihime for healing me, you really didn't have to come."

"It's alright, the captain commander asked me to come along," she told him smiling.

"Why's that?"

"He wants you fit and ready to face your hollow," she told him. "He asked me to come along to help Hachigen with the barriers."

"So he knows. I couldn't tell who was there back in the real world, I knew it was two other captains, but which ones, I wasn't sure."

"Don't worry, captain commander Yamomoto explained the situation to all of us, captains and lieutenants," explained Isane.

"I must admit it feels kind of nostalgic seeing Shinji, Hiyori, Hachigen, and your father Isshin roaming around soul society again. I'm kind of shocked that Urahara came as well," Unohana told him leaving Ichigo with an irritated look on his face. "Is something wrong Ichigo?"

"They didn't all have to come," he mumbled through his teeth, eyebrow twitching.

"Just look on the bright side Ichigo, you have plenty of people who want to look out for you, just like you want to look out for them," came a voice from the hall as Urahara made his way through the door. "Before you say anything else, Yamomoto wants this taken care of quickly. We still don't know what Halibel is up to or what she is going to do now that Kai will be missing. Regardless we need you up and on your feet as soon as possible."

Orihime then finished, allowing Ichigo to sit up, "There that should do the trick."

"Thanks again Orihime. Where are the others staying right now?" asked Ichigo putting on his captain's jacket.

"They have been at your estate. I met Rukia on the way out and she was going to get an update from your third seat as to the condition of your squad," Urahara told him.

"Oh, well I guess that I might as well go home then, Rukia can always meet up with us later, she doesn't ever seem to have a problem finding me," noted Ichigo stretching a bit.

Urahara, Ichigo, and Orihime left squad four's building and made their way across the seireitei towards the Kurosaki estate. Along the way Urahara began to explain what the captain commander had in mind for Ichigo. "What he wants to do is have you battle your inner hollow here. He will have everybody meet at the execution grounds when you are ready and we will take it from there. All thirteen captains will be there to keep you under control, including myself and your father."

"I would have never thought that he would go for something like this," mentioned Ichigo.

"Well for some reason the captain commander seems excited. Mind you as soon as Kenpachi found out that he could fight you he was damn near bouncing off the ceiling," continued Urahara rubbing his head while Ichigo cracked a smile.

The group continued chatting all the way back to the estate, Ichigo was still concerned if the commander had the right idea to tackle his problem.

XXX

Nel and Kai passed through the tear, reentering Hueco Mundo. They had appeared just outside Los Noches but were still under the blue sky. Nel stepped quickly but quietly around the perimeter constantly searching for traces of Halibel's reiatsu. Before too long she had found the door she was looking for, it was small, rusted, and old. The entrance had looked as if it hadn't been used in years. Upon walking in past the door, there was a staircase that led down, deep into a basement hall. The large room looked like a lab, with tons of equipment and small rooms for storing specimens. There was one though at the back of the room with a large steel door, thick and heavy, with a large steel latch on the front. Setting Kai down on the floor Nel opened the door and exposed a larger, clean room behind it. Kai slowly picked up his head for a moment and seen the room.

"What is this place?" he asked weakly.

"This is going to be your home for a while, until you can take back control from Shiragetsu," she told him.

"What about mother, she will know that I'm down here."

"No, she won't, this room shields the outside world from occupants reiatsu. No one besides me will know that you are here, and I will not have you leaving until you have succeeded in taking control of your blade," Nel told him picking him up and carrying him into the room. "Ichi and the others may have another method to deal with his hollow but I have mine."

Nel hauled his limp form into the room and laid him out on the floor, still cut and bleeding he lay there just barely conscious. Nel gathered a pillow and a blanket for him and bandaged his wounds. She couldn't believe what damage was done by one simple attack, but Ichi was almost fully transformed, where Kai was still just above only wearing his mask.

"Heal quick Kai," she told him kissing him on the forehead. "You have quite the fight ahead of you. Even though I can't help you with it, I will be here waiting."

Leaving him by himself, Nel left the room then closed and latched the door behind her. Swiftly she made her way out of her underground hideaway. She knew that in order to keep him hidden she would have to be sure not to raise any suspicions that she was involved with him leaving. Halibel is one of few natural espada, that makes her old enough to know almost every inch of Los Noches. If she found out that Nel had hid him away it would cause a lot of problems for Kai and her both. Just edging out of the door, Nel scanned for Halibel's reiatsu. Not sensing her she darted out and quickly made her way over the wall into Los Noches, not wasting any time to get back to her quarters before anybody seen her.

XXX

Ichigo made his way up to his home, Urahara and Orihime in tow. Up upon his deck sat his father in an armchair, and Shinji perched on a handrail. They were simply talking about the good old days and enjoying a morning cup of coffee.

"Boy you two sure seem buddy, buddy, where are the others?" asked Ichigo just about to enter the house.

"They're inside, resting for the most part," noted Shinji. "It's been a while."

"You're tellin' me. I honestly thought that I would never see this house again," Isshin commented looking at the furniture around him.

"You mean to tell me that you've been here before," responded Ichigo blankly.

"Of course…I used to live here," replied Isshin. "You don't think that all the captains of the Gotei 13 have estate homes do you?"

"Well no…"

"Only the nobility have estates like this. Since the Kurosaki are still nobility it was only right that you got the house and land back when you took the position as captain."

It was then a large grin fell upon Ichigo's face. It was something you might find on a young troublesome boy. Isshin was quick to pick up on this and let out a light chuckle.

"I know what you are thinking Ichigo and I don't recommend doing it…"

"Huh?" wondered Ichigo snapping out of thought.

"Leave Byakuya alone, don't go rubbing his nose in it. Our families didn't get along well before, don't stir up shit now. When you beat him with your bankai back on the execution grounds, you bruised his ego. It was even worse when you got the estate back. All that time he thought you were just a human, to go around calling yourself a noble might push him over the edge. That boy even at a young age had too much pride for his own good," explained Isshin, Shinji just cracked a grin.

"Ginrei often complained that Byakuya took things a little too personal. Ginrei was a noble but he wasn't the tight ass that his grandson is," remarked Shinji as Rukia appeared in front of them. "Speaking of Kuchiki's."

"Leave Rukia alone Shinji, she's miles above her brother," responded Isshin leaving Rukia a tad confused.

Rukia turned and looked up at Ichigo, "what are they talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just bashing your brother," he replied while she glared at the two jokers before them.

The two former captains shared a laugh while Ichigo entered the house with Rukia right behind him. Moving down toward his room he looked into one of the guest rooms to find Hiyori and Hachigen sleeping. Ichigo proceeded to his room, to be honest he kind of missed it already, even though he was only away for a couple days. Opening the closet he began digging out some fresh clothes, Rukia had followed him but remained distant leaning on the door frame.

"There was a moment," she began, with a broken tone in her voice. "There was a moment when I thought that I was going to lose you."

Ichigo stopped and turned to look at her. He didn't know what to say.

"How long did you know?" she asked moving into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?"

"Don't what!" she lashed back. "How long did you know that you were going to have to fight your hollow again?"

Ichigo took a deep breath, moving toward his bed and taking a seat next to Rukia. "When I first battled him it was tough. Once I won, he remained defiant. He told me that if I didn't keep my guard up he was going to look for a chance to take control from me. He also told me to remain alive until he could release the full power of Zangetsu to me. So its kind of a double edged sword, over time I get the power but I have to fight him for control of it."

"Why…Why not tell me about this? Was it that you couldn't trust me, or that I wouldn't understand what was going to happen to you! What?!" she demanded getting up and standing in front of him.

"I just didn't want anyone to worry," he answered calmly, looking up at her.

Tears began to stream down her face as she smacked him hard, but he didn't flinch. "Worry? … Worry!" she snapped as he stood up in front of her.

She began to cry, pounding on his chest, he wrapped her in a hug. Ichigo could feel her tears damp against his chest while she gripped his coat sobbing. "What makes this any different than any other fight," he questioned quietly.

She paused for a moment," every other time, I had the ability to be there. To be there in case you needed me. To be your strength and support when you needed it most, and occasionally your brains," she kind of joked. "This time I can't be there, I can't be at your side to help you."

Ichigo paused, he could feel her shudder within his grip. Pulling back a bit Ichigo bent down a bit and kissed her ever so softly on the lips. Rukia let go of his coat and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to lose you Ichigo, god damn it you're the most important man in my life, I wouldn't…"

"You won't," he told her kissing her softly once more then using his thumb to lightly wipe away her tears. "You won't lose me, not now not in a hundred years. 101 then we'll talk."

She chuckled slightly sniffing a bit to clear her nose. There they stood, in each others arms, for what seemed like an eternity, only to have the peace broken by Hiyori screaming from the kitchen, more than likely at Shinji. "Should we go and calm things down?" asked Ichigo.

"Alright," she replied wiping away the last of her tears. "Some people have no manners."

XXX

Nel cleaned up, removing her blood soaked clothing and having a shower before she would meet with the others. Wiping the steam from the mirror, Nel simply stared at her reflection, thinking back to what Kai was about to go through. She was concerned, there was no hiding that fact. Snapping herself out of her trance she finished getting ready and left her quarters. Nel made her way across Los Noches, walking lightly, anticipating Halibel to confront her, but she was no where to be found. Upon entering the grand hall she found Chad and Grimmjow, they were lounging around with nothing better to do.

"Well, long time no see Nel," muttered Grimmjow from atop his perch, the very spot from where Aizen sat and governed the espada. "You look as if you have been busy."

"What makes you say that, Grimmjow?"

"Oh nothing much, I just watched you run around with Kurosaki's doppelganger twin for a while now and was simply curious as to what you or him might be up to," he noted jumping down and meeting her half way across the floor.

Nel's eyes went wide, "Now that he knows, what now?" she thought to herself.

"He is only a twin right?" he questioned.

"That person is named Kai, he is Ichigo's brother," Nel replied.

"Really?" remarked Grimmjow stroking his chin. "Then what is he doing in an espada's uniform?"

"These would be questions that I think that you should be asking Halibel," she replied as Chad moved from his spot towards them.

"I didn't know that Ichigo had a brother," remarked Chad.

"No one knew, up until a day ago," Nel explained. "Halibel would know more about it than I would, I only know him from a brief meeting."

"Is that so? Where is he now?" asked Grimmjow.

"I don't know, I lost track of him," she bluffed hoping that he would buy it.

"I see, I want to learn more about this boy. I'll have to be keeping a closer watch, if he is really Kurosaki's brother, then he might be worth fighting," Grimmjow remarked turning to head back to his chair.

"Grimmjow, wouldn't you like to talk to Halibel about him first?" inquired Chad.

"Eh, I'll get to it when I get to it," he replied waving the two of them away. "Not much happens around here, it will be nice to have some fun for a change."

Chad and Nel left the hall, leaving Grimmjow to his business. Just as the door finished closing Chad stopped her. "You're not telling him everything are you?"

Nel went cold, but then remembered that Chad was good at reading people, she shouldn't have been surprised. "No, and I think that it would be for the best if Grimmjow didn't have all the details."

"And why is that?"

"Kai has a decision to make, that choice will lead to a conflict with one of two people. Right now, while he prepares and makes himself ready I'm going to divert attention away from him," Nel explained making quick pace from the grand hall with Chad in tow.

"Nel, I want to see him," Chad professed.

"No, it's bad enough that I told anyone about him."

Chad grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she would face him. "Please, Ichigo is a good friend of mine. Let me see how much alike they really are."

Nel looked at him, "meet me outside the walls, you can sense reiatsu can't you?"

"Yeah, but why?" he questioned.

"That way you can find me, from there I will take you to see him, alright."

"Fair enough," Chad replied as the two of them parted ways.

XXX

Back in the world of the living… there stood a figure before a grave that read "Kurosaki", she was calm, firm, and unmoving. Her arms were crossed, she seemingly stared right through the headstone before her. Others passed by but none could see her, except for one. He watched from a distance nervous to approach, he watched the wind gently move her hair, still not swaying her concentration on the etched monument before her. Taking a deep breath he made his move, unsure whether she was going to run or stay. Upon reaching her side, she had not moved, reaching out he placed his hand on her shoulder, she twitched and was about to run when the man spoke…

"Please don't leave again… it was hard enough the first time," he told her getting her attention.

"I shouldn't stay, the woman replied hanging her head low, staring at the ground.

"Please, I'm not expecting some miraculous return, just talk to me," he told her moving to face her. "Why did you go?"

"You know why Isshin, I had no other choice."

"But that's done and over with now, so why not comeback?"

"It's Ichigo, Kai, soul society, it's just too complex to jump back in right now."

There was a pause for some time where neither had said a thing, the two had just stood there looking into each others eyes. Isshin finally looked down and sighed. "You're not coming back are you?"

"I will, you will just have to be patient with me," she told him lifting his head up and stroking his cheek.

"Alright, I've waited this long I can wait some more," he replied forming a bit of a smile.

"I can almost see how the kids will take it, Ichigo will be mad as always," she let out a light chuckle. "That boy was never one to take things lightly, as for Karin and Yuzu that will be a different hurdle, they have grown so much it will be hard to tell them the truth. Yuzu cries every year when she comes here and Karin is right there to scold her."

"How do you?..." questioned Isshin.

"What you don't think that I won't look in from time to time?"

"Well, I should have at least known when you were near," he replied with a bit of a grunt.

"You were too busy being a father to notice and I wouldn't have changed that at all," she told him turning and beginning to walk away. "Isshin, don't tell Ichigo, not yet, he is busy enough as it is with Zangetsu, don't let him break his concentration."

"What about Kai?" asked Isshin.

"Kai will be fine, he is in good hands even if they are not mine," she answered fading off into the distance.

"Well," Isshin thought to himself, "She wasn't wrong very often I hope this doesn't turn into one of those times."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Six days had passed since everyone had returned to soul society. Ichigo being the center of this mess was given time to heal and prepare, it was going to be tough but it had to be done. Many around the Seiretei could feel the building of reiatsu as all the captains and lieutenants gathered before the remains of the sokoyoku. There they stood in formation awaiting the star of the show, a fellow captain, and one of the most unique they had ever had. Seen approaching up the stairs was Ichigo followed closely by others from the world of the living. Ichigo's pace was steady and calm, Rukia not two steps from his side seemed anxious. As they neared the final steps muttering could be heard from the captains, others like Byakuya and captain Yamamoto looked on in silence. The players began to take their places as Hachigen, Orihime, and Tessai kneeled at the sidelines waiting for the barriers to be needed. Shinji went to guide Ichigo off to the side to have a word with him, when Rukia grabbed him by the hand.

Ichigo turned to look at her, "what is it?"

"Are you sure that you are going to be alright?" she asked pulling him in closer.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," he replied letting her see his grin. Slowly he pulled his hand away to follow Shinji out into the open area.

"I sure hope you are right Ichigo," Rukia muttered to herself as she watched him walk away. It was then that Isshin put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to guide her back to the lineup.

"Come on, don't stand out there and make us look like the peanut gallery, all of us here are rooting for him Well maybe not your brotherbut most of us are," he told her, hoping to get a laugh but all he got was a half hearted chuckle as the two of them fell back into formation.

A wave of unease fell over the group as some of the captains expressed their doubts to one another about the reasoning behind letting one of their own go through such an event.

"So let me get this straight, Ichigo, will change into a hollow and he will change back but we have to keep him from killing everyone in sight?" asked Matsumoto looking on quite bewildered, arms crossed with her head tilted to the side.

"Well that would sum it up. From what Captain Yamamoto explained to us is that Ichigo is what's called a vizard. Which are soul reapers that have gained the powers of a hollow. What we are doing here is letting Ichigo take control of his inner hollow," explained Hitzuguya.

"My predecessor, Urahara, documented a fair amount on the vizard. The original group was comprised all of former captains and lieutenants," explained Mayuri catching Matsumoto's and Hitzuguya's attention. "In fact there are three vizards here now besides Captain Kurosaki, there is Hachigen over there the large round man sitting over there on the sidelines, he is also a former lieutenant of the Kido Corps. Then there is Shinji, the thinner man over there, he is also the former captain of squad six, he served as Aizen's captain. Finally we have Hiyori, she is the small blonde with the fang, she is the former lieutenant of squad twelve. She was a lieutenant there before I was even part of the squad."

"What few know is that the majority of the group coming from the world of the living, has some form or another of notoriety here in soul society, explained Ukitake.

"Okay, we know everyone here now, but what about the man next to Rukia over there. Isn't that Ichigo's father?" questioned Matsumoto.

"You're right, that is Ichigo's father he is also the former captain of Squad 10," explained Hitzuguya looking onward.

"And he is very powerful, it's no suprise where Ichigo gets his strength from," added Ukitake. "If I could have made the link back when he first entered the sieretei I would have not been as shocked as I was. What I would like to know is where did Ichigo get his hollow abilities from in the first place, we know from the archives that it was Aisen's influence with the manipulation of spirit energy that created the Vizard, but what about him?"

"I have been bothered by that question myself, earlier I had a chance to speak with Urahara and I did bring that up with him," noted Mayuri scratching his chin. "All that he told me was that when he restored Captain Kurosaki's abilities before he first entered soul society he emerged as a vizard. I think Kiske knows more than he is willing to divulge, but then again that could be my curious nature getting the better of me again."

"How have you been Isshin?" asked Unohana, startling him a little as she stepped up behind him, smiling as usual with her Isane at her side.

"I have been well, how is squad four these days?"

"We are doing quite fine thank you. I hate to bring up the old days but you know we were under the impression that you were killed in battle. That's why Toushiro took your place," she told him as he turned to face her, letting her smile fade a bit.

"Well I hate to say it but that was the idea," he admitted forming a smile. "Someone gave me the idea to leave soul society and start a new life away from all the rules and the fighting."

"Oh, and who might that have been?"

"It was Ichigo's mother. I knew that there would be complications with my part in soul society so I decided to leave. I know it must have been difficult and I apologize for the lies but I felt that I was doing the right thing."

"There were a few people hurt, but we are happy to know now that you are doing alright," she told him looking onward to the open field where Ichigo was standing. "Can I ask though, was it worth it? Leaving this all behind I mean."

"I have three wonderful children and my son is a captain of the Gotei 13. Who wouldn't say that it was worth it."

Unohana smiled, "I guess you're right, it does sound like a nice trade off. What about his mother, why isn't she here?"

"That's a story that would be better told another time I am afraid," he admitted glancing at the ground around his feet. Unohana took note and quickly changed the topic.

Out towards the large expanse of the field stood Ichigo, Shinji at his side. Leaving his lieutenant in formation the captain commander moved to take up a spot next to them, taking Ichigo a bit by surprise.

"Are you ready for this Ichigo?" inquired Shinji placing his hand on the young soul reaper's shoulder.

"I knew this was going to come up sooner or later but to be honest I was hoping for the latter or even never," he admitted scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not going to lie, you are the first of us to go this far with their hollow. How all of this is going to go ... lets face it we don't have a clue. All that we can hope for I guess is that it will go just like last time, we fight you out here while you fight you in there."

"Captain Kurosaki, while you are in the barrier we will do our best to contain you. Captain Zaraki will be with you first, from there it will be up to the other captains as to who will fight you next."

Shinji was floored, "In all the years that I have known you, you have always had a plan of some sort, now you fail... are you sure that you are not getting too old for this?"

"Mind your tongue Hirako. One, Zaraki is damn near wetting himself with excitement, and two, I will pick the lineup once I know what we are up against. Once I know, I can better decide how to manage our resources," responded Yamamoto shooting a glare at the former captain.

Shinji simply held his hands up in front of him shaking his head, "I take it back you came through again."

"Are you going to put me under just like last time as well?" inquired Ichigo catching Shinji's attention.

"You got it, should we get to it?"

Yamamoto looked back to the lineup towards Kenpachi giving him the nod to come foreward. Like a school girl on christmas he came a running quickly taking a spot among the small group. Ichigo looked over at his soon to be opponent taking note of his ever growing grin.

"Lets begin," said Shinji using his kido placing Ichigo under letting Kenpachi lower him to the ground laying him out on his stomach.

Shinji and Yamamoto then moved away from Ichigo's body as it lay there on the ground in front of Kenpachi. As they moved away Shinji signalled the three on the sidelines to begin the series of barriers and seals. A three layer barrier went up while the five pillars came down on top of Ichigo, the others looked on in curiosity from the sidelines.

"Is all that really necessary?" asked Renji turning to his captain. "I mean I know that Ichigo is strong and all, but those are quite powerful kido."

"Renji we can be sure that if they are doing it, they have their reasons," commented Byakuya not breaking his view of the two beings inside the barriers before them.

It was then that the earth around them began to shudder. Shinji looked down at Hiyori for a moment with a look of unease, noting the much larger increase of power compared to before. Bringing his gaze back to Kenpachi, "I hope you are ready captain Zaraki!" he called out as the five pillars began to move.

"Ready? I couldn't wait to get started!" he called back as the first pillar over Ichigo's head shattered under the sheer force of his ever increasing spiritual pressure. "Looks like I'm going all out right in the beginning … Who am I kidding, against Ichigo, there's no other way," he muttered to himself removing his patch letting his spiritual energy spill fourth.

Rukia looked out as the air around everyone became heavy with energy, most of the lieutenants had to kneel just the bear the weight of it. Even as far out as the Shiba house, where Ganju and twins were working, they felt it, being forced to brace themselves against the wave. Clenching her hands together she saw the pillars began to crumble and fall apart creating a cloud of dust that slowly filled the void within the barrier. She knew that she didn't want to see what was inside, what the man of her life was becoming, but something compelled her to look. Something wanted her to see the image of Ichigo's inner demon. Then the dust began to settle as he slowly came back into view, a white and red hollow emerged donning a tattered shihoksho, its tail whipping about in anticipation. She looked closer to see in fact that it was holding Ichigo's Zangetsu, weeping with spiritual energy, just waiting to attack. There was almost no sign of Ichigo in there, she felt nothing but the creature's presence before them. Quickly turning she buried her head into Isshin's chest.

"I...I can't look. I can't bear to see him like this!" she exclaimed, as memories of Kaien thrashed through her mind.

Isshin held her head close looking around at the others as there was a general feeling of awe and horror amongst the entire group. Byakuya looked on now realising what he faced for just a moment those years ago at this very spot.

...

Ichigo awoke inside his inner world, staring at one of the buildings above him. Standing now he looked around to find himself alone, normally there was either Zangetsu or his hollow to greet him but this time there was neither. Moving around a bit there came a chill from behind him, turning to face this presence, he found his hollow sitting there waiting.

"Welcome back ... King," it spoke to him but something was different this time, the energy he typically possessed wasn't there, he was calm, slower, more like Zangetsu. "So finally came to face me."

"I guess that time has come hasn't it?" Ichigo stated unsheathing his zanpactou.

"This time will be different," he told him standing up and stepping toward Ichigo. "Do you remember what you went through to achieve bankai? Where you had to find Zangetsu within yourself and truly make him a part of you."

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with this?"

"Do you not see that I no longer hold a copy of Zangetsu?" it asked holding his hand forward to show Ichigo, that in fact that he didn't have a copy for himself. "When you achieved bankai your soul and that of Zangetsu became one, his power became yours and likewise. That led us to our first encounter, from then on we have been growing farther apart and stronger all at the same time."

"So over time you have been able to hold Zangetsu less and less, right?"

"You got it! This time the task is simply this..." he said as he snapped his fingers. Ichigo's inner world began to warp and change as Ichigo found himself soon standing in a large hall much reminding him of Kariya's home in the world of the living. There were hollow masks all around even forming a border around the large mirror that sat as a centrepiece at the top of the staircase. Each mask had a different shape and appearance. It was then that his hollow got his attention, "There are over 500 different masks in this room, each contains a facet of my power. But only one is truly mine. Your goal is to find my mask then my power will be yours, but you have to remember ... that for every wrong one you pick, that power will come back to me, I will get stronger and it will be that much easier for me to kill you!"

Ichigo took a deep breath a looked around, there had to be one here that he recognized, some had no color, others were red, blue, black, which one could it be. "Lets try this one," Ichigo called out breaking one to his left. The shards from the mask didn't hit the floor, instead they glided through the air attaching to his hollows right arm forming sharp claws over his hand.

"Looks like that was the wrong one partner, I have a feeling that you are going to make this too easy," he smirked looking at his hand before lunging at his king.

...

Nel paced back and fourth in front of the door to her hidden chamber on the outer wall of Los Noches, she was growing ever concerned that Halibel would find her. Sensing an ever approaching spiritual pressure behind her, Nel spun around to find it was Chad. Breathing a sigh of relief she quickly guided him through the door to the stairway.

"I was getting worried that you wouldn't come," she told him taking the lead.

"Sorry, my sonido still isn't what it could be."

"You made it, that's what counts. Did you see Halibel anywhere at all?"

"No, Grimmjow is wondering that himself. He has growing suspicions of you too but I told him that you were doing an investigation on Ichigo's twin and that got him to back off," he told her as they passed through the archway into the large expanse beneath Los Noches.

"That will work for now but I fear that if he finds out that I am hiding Kai that he won't go easy on me or him," Nel replied standing before the door to Kai's cell.

Nel slid the small slot in the door open to reveal the bleach white walls of the room inside. There in the far corner sat Kai crouched over with his head between his legs. Nel pulled back and showed Chad to the door, just as he looked through Kai lifted his head. Chad stepped back shocked by the clear similarities to Ichigo.

"You weren't kidding, when you said they were alike," he told her taking another look inside.

"For as long as I have known him, I'm surprised that I never put the two of them together," Nel noted placing her hand on the door glancing back through the slot at him.

It was then that Kai came and stood before the door, "Nel I think that you can let me go now."

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully.

"I have control now, I'm just tired, it took a lot out of me but I managed to do it," he told her leaning on the door to steady himself.

"Can I trust him?" she asked Chad placing her hand on the latch.

"If it isn't him, can you handle yourself in a fight with him? It's been nearly a week since you brought him in here, he has had plenty of time to recover."

"This room not only shields reiatsu but from where Kai is it saps it away. That room was used as a containment room. So I think that we will be okay," she replied slowly lifting the latch.

Slowly opening the door Kai dropped to the floor, Nel was quick to gather him up and place him in the nearest chair. Slowly he lifted his head and cracked a slight grin, "I don't think I want to do that again. I have to admit, that room takes a lot out of a person."

"Other than that how are you feeling?" Nel asked crouching down in front of him.

Kai lowered his head, rolling it around, cracking the joints in his neck, "Much better… now that I can get my hands on you for locking me in there."

Nel's face lost all expression as Kai raised his head, letting her gaze into his black and yellow eyes. She hesitated, but only for a moment, but that was all that was needed as he stood up picking her up off the floor by her neck. Chad tried to run to her aid but was knocked away by Kai's free hand, into the containment room.

"It's strange, Kai actually has feelings for you. And with all my might I wish to kill you for getting in my way, but for some reason he still has enough strength and will to deny me this pleasure. So I will have to do the next best thing," Shiragetsu remarked making its way toward the containment room. Pulling her in close, it stares into her eyes before throwing her into the room beside Chad. Slamming the door shut in front of her Nel could see those hateful eyes staring back at her through the slit, "I will let this room draw every last ounce of power from your shell until you are nothing. It may take a month, or it may take a year but you and your friend here will die. As for me I have some unfinished business to attend to with that soul reaper."

From there Shiragetsu left the room leaving Kai and Chad locked in his former cell. Chad stirred, leaning forward, rubbing the back of the head. He looked around to find Nel sitting there beside him still in shock. She had both her hands up around her next feeling the marks that he had left behind. Chad just stared off towards the door in front of them silent for the moment.

"So much for that idea," he remarked standing up and turning to face Nel. "What do we do now, we can't get out and Kai is on the loose."

"I don't know, I guess that all we can do is hope that Ichi will come and find us. Right now we have to focus on conserving our spiritual pressure. The more that we exert the more that this room will take so it's pointless getting ourselves worked up trying to get out of here unless we have a plan."

Chad simply sat back down, "I guess we don't have much of a choice then."

"I can just hope that Ichi has better luck with his demons and maybe with a bit of time I can figure us a way out of here."

…

The air throughout soul society was dense with spiritual energy as the battle up on Sokioku hill continued. Zaraki had only lasted half an hour against Ichigo's demonic half before trading with Captain Komamura who himself only managed twenty minutes. The battle was fierce and madly destructive, the barriers had to be continually reset to allow more room for the combatants to continue. Ikakku and Renji now both battled the demon and seemed to be holding their own until things inside heated up leaving Ichigo no other choice but to use his bankai. On the outside an eruption of power spilled from the demon as his shikai now became a bankai. Both Renji and Ikakku now braced for the defensive watching the black blade weep pure spiritual energy into the air. But the creature didn't move it stood there poised for the attack but something was going on inside.

Ichigo was knocked back hard, tossing him to the top of the stairs. He was looking out towards the true nature of his beast, almost complete now he stood waiting for his partner to make his next choice.

"What's wrong aren't you going to pick another one? But then again there aren't many left so it has to be here somewhere," his hollow mocked pointing around to the few masks left in the hall.

It was then that Ichigo looked hard at his hollow, taking a moment to remember what he said about his power in the beginning…Ichigo thought hard and then it came back to him, if every mask here was just a facet of his power then where was his mask. Ichigo stood up then turned around. Now facing the mirror he found that he was wearing his mask. But he didn't remember putting it on. Then it dawned on him, his hollow is his opposite, he wears the face of a hollow as a mask while his hollow wears the face of a human for the same purpose. Reaching up he slowly removed his mask letting his face come into view of the mirror.

"So you finally figured it out, eh? You and I were never separate beings, we were always the same. Light, dark, ying, yang, just two sides of the same coin you get the idea. Once you recognize that, my power becomes yours," he explained as Ichigo turned around to face him once more.

"But if were are the same then why do you want to dominate me so much?" Ichigo questioned cluelessly.

His hollow shed his pieces returning to his normal form. "Wow you are thick in the head aren't you?" His hollow sighed, "we are always going to fight, that's how it goes. Light vs. dark. Get used to it. But for now you win."

With a snap of his fingers Ichigo's inner world turned back to normal leaving Ichigo to stand there by himself holding his mask. On the outside Renji and Ikakku didn't know what to do, for over ten minutes the beast hadn't moved an inch.

"I wonder what's happening?" asked Renji looking over to Ikakku.

"I don't know but I'm not going to wait and find out," he replied leaping forward and hitting the beast hard knocking him away.

The beast landed hard on it's back letting it's sword land away from him. Ikkaku jumped back falling in beside Renji again. "So know what? Did he power out or something? Pondered Renji to himself. It was then that the ground around them began to shake as the demon got back onto its feet.

"Great! Now you pissed it off!" bellowed Renji as swirls of black, blue, and white spiritual energy swirled around and enveloped the hollow.

It was then that a burst of bright white light erupted out blinding everyone for a moment. Just as fast as it came it left, leaving behind a swirl of dust and debris. Slowly everyone around fell silent in anticipation.

"This must be it," Shinji thought peering into the cloud.

"Is he done?" asked Rukia looking up at Isshin.

"I guess we'll know soon enough," he replied as the cloud began to settle.

With that Ichigo slowly came back into view, he dawned his bankai jacket this time it was done up in the front just like an espada's uniform, his finger nails grew longer and sharper. His hair had grown too, now stretching the length of his back. His mask changed slightly now sporting a set of horns.

"Wow, now that's different," Renji thought to himself. "But I better attack quickly before he picks up his sword. "Roar Zabimaru!" he called letting his large bankai leap towards his opponent. Zabimaru dashed forward, racing toward its target, leaving Renji to think that he might land a good hit, only to have that taken away as it smashed hard into its target, coming to an abrupt stop.

Everyone looked on in amazement as Ichigo held Zabimaru at bay with only one hand, calling it back, Renji was again on the defensive.

"He stopped Renji's bankai with one hand?" noted Rangiku with a tone of panic in her voice.

"This could get bad," replied Ukitake looking on as Ichigo, with a flick of his wrist, called his sword back to his hand.

Everyone watched anxiously wondering what was going to happen next. Slowly Ichigo reached up and dissolved his mask leaving behind his long hair and yellow and black hollow eyes. He then returned Zangetsu back to his shikai form and placed him upon his back and yet his eyes and hair remained. Upon seeing this everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the barriers came down catching Rukia's attention. Turning she made her way out to him, getting within speaking range she stopped, taking note of his change in appearance.

"Is that really you Ichigo?" she asked leaving him to cock an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Of course its me," he replied with a bit of a condescending tone in his voice.

"Its just that… your eyes… and your hair…"

Ichigo hung his head and sighed, "do I have to draw you some stupid chappy the rabbit explanation or what?"

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with chappy the the rabbit…" she retorted stopping half way after realizing that would be something that only he would say. Letting her eyes go soft she ran over and latched onto his neck not wanting to let go.

Looking on from a distance Shinji breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad that's over, Ichigo once again you have stunned us all."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach (After a few chapters I felt that I should include this even though it is rhetorical)

Chapter 9

The gathering up on sokyoku hill was beginning to die down, the waves of pressure too were subsiding, a sense of relief could be felt across the sieretei. Rukia helped Ichigo sit down to gather himself while Shinji approached from the sidelines. Ikakku and Renji too both felt winded, sheathing their zanpactou and taking a seat on the ground.

"So Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Shinji inquired taking a seat next to him.

"Not too bad actually, just a little worn out," smirked the young soul reaper looking over to meet the former captains gaze.

"That's good, I see though that you are looking more like a hollow now."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked blankly as Shinji held his zanpactou out allowing him to use the blade as a mirror. "What the hell!!!"

"You wanted my power, these are the conditions," chuckled his hollow. "Come on, you don't have fangs or horns; I could have mode it far worse. Besides you look better this way."

"Why you…The next time I get in there I am going to kill you, you hear me!"

"That's the spirit! Until then, have fun," his hollow laughed before receding back inside his consciousness.

"Looks like I'm stuck looking like this," Ichigo muttered hanging his head.

"So you can't change back completely?" Rukia inquired blankly.

"No! He said this was a condition of using his power. Next time I see him I'm ripping his head off!" complained Ichigo standing back to his feet feeling the mass of hair on the back of head. "I look ridiculous!"

She couldn't help but smile a bit. "It's not that bad, sure you eyes are a bit of a shock but I think your hair looks alright, we're just happy you're okay," Rukia assured him placing her hand on his chest.

Ichigo then took a deep breath hanging his head and placing his hand on hers, "Thanks Rukia, how did everyone else make out?"

"Well… you wore out our kido experts, Kenpachi was taken to the infirmary, Komamura was banged up but he knew when to quit so he is mostly fatigued. As for Madarame and Abarai they're just tired, your battle with them was short before you came back to your senses," explained Shiji while Ichigo looked around at the devastation surrounding them, it was then that the captain commander approached them.

"Captain Kurosaki I see you have managed to quell your demon, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine, but I am a bit tired," replied Ichigo rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, you will have today to rest then, I will have the other captains disband and continue with their duties. As for your group, you can get them together and send them back home. Tomorrow morning we will hold a meeting so you can debrief us on what went on here today."

"Ungh… Why's that captain?" Ichigo asked a bit surprised.

"That way if something like this should ever happen in the future we can be better prepared," explained the captain moving away. "That will be all."

"Yes captain," was the unanimous reply from the three shinigami.

Shinji signalled the group to begin making their way off the hill, most moved without thinking a second thought but one stood behind. It was Orihime, she stayed distant noticing the change in Ichigo's appearance. She stayed back at a distance, hands held down and clenched in front of her. Rukia was the first to notice, giving Ichigo a shove she motioned him to go and talk to her. Looking back he could see her apprehension and fear that had shown itself upon her face. Moving over so coolly from the group he went to go and talk to her.

"Hey, Orihime what's wrong?" Ichigo called out catching her a little off guard.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," she professed waving her hands in front of her, forcing a laugh.

"You're being distant from the group, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked her again softening his voice this time and moving in a bit, taking a place by her side.

Orihime was about to respond but now she could clearly see his hollowed eyes and it quickly changed her response to nothing but a seemingly fearful mutter. Giving her head a shake and collecting herself she felt confident that she could give him a better answer.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," she told him looking down at her feet. "It's just, your eyes, they make me feel uneasy that's all. I just don't feel that its really you when you look like that," she told him forming a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't worry. This is what I have to put up with if I want to use my hollow's power that's all. Even though I have changed on the outside it's still me, there's nothing to be scared of," Ichigo told her as they reached the stairs. "Come on lets get back to the house and relax a bit with everyone else."

The group made their way back the Kurosaki estate, it would be a bit of time before the Senkaimon would be ready, this gave everyone a bit of time to rest up and get ready for trip back to the world of the living. Overall the atmosphere around the house was peaceful, Hachigen, Orihime, and Tessai were all napping in their various rooms, while the others were out on the deck visiting and enjoying something to eat. Hiyori sat to herself while Shinji, Isshin, and Ichigo talked at a table, as for Rukia she was rummaging around with something inside.

"So Ichigo are you really stuck like this?" questioned Isshin looking him over.

"As far as I know, yeah. At least that's what my inner hollow told me," he replied taking a sip from his tea.

"Have you…" he began again looking over at Shinji.

"No," admitted Shinji cutting him off. "We have never encountered anything like this, mind you none of the Vizard have dared to get close to their hollows like Ichigo has. When we took control of our hollows, that was simply it, there was no idea in place that we could merge with them, it was simple domination over them with the threat of their total domination over us. Shortly, we beat them to the punch playing their own game."

"From what I see, you guys use your hollows more than your zanpactou. I failed to notice that early on and simply put it aside. I drew on Zangetsu too much even after I put the hollow back in check and that threw the balance out allowing my hollow to become more powerful, giving it a chance to resurface. He knew that I would do that and simply waited for his chance to come again." Said Ichigo quietly looking down at his reflection in his cup.

"But aren't you even more powerful now than a simple vizard?" inquired Shinji.

"You might be right. If a person thinks of it like a zanpactou that would mean that I'm in a constant form of shikai. And putting on my mask would step me up to another level a lot like bankai." He explained with the others nodding in agreement.

"When you put it like that it almost makes sense, Ichigo," commented Rukia coming out of the house, papers in hand.

Ichigo let a faint smile come across his face, "thanks Rukia, by the way what you got there in your hand?"

"Oh this, just some paper work from the barracks, I was thinking that I should go and drop them off for Momo."

Ichigo stood up feeling encouraged, "I think I will come with you, I'm sure Momo would like to hear from me, seeing as how I haven't been around lately."

"Shouldn't you rest? You have been through a lot this morning," recommended Isshin looking up at his son.

"I thought that I would be worn out too, but for some reason I'm feeling really good right now. Besides I won't be there for long I just want to pay them a visit."

"Remember, take it easy," Isshin reminded him as a scowl formed on Ichigo's face.

"Don't worry about it dad, jeesh. I'll be fine, we're just going to the barracks not fighting a war, okay!"

Isshin then sat back in shock, "What! Are you saying that I can't be worried about my own son!"

Ichigo grumbled clenching his fist, then relaxing, "don't worry about it I said. You guys just relax for a while yet, the senkaimon won't be ready for some time yet, we shouldn't be too long."

With that the two soul reapers left the estate flash stepping along the way. In a matter of minutes they were at the barracks, upon entering Ichigo and Rukia found that everything seemed to be in place. That was of course until the two of them entered Ichigo's office. Upon opening the door they found paper work nearly up to the ceiling and all over the place. There was so much in fact that they could barely find the desk.

"What the hell! Where did all these papers come from?" exclaimed Ichigo looking around.

Then from beneath the mound on top of the desk a muffled voice could be heard, "Captain Kurosaki is that you?"

"Huh?" was the reply as the two of them moved closer to the pile on top of the desk.

A larger stack slid away onto the floor exposing Momo underneath obviously worn out and unwilling to move. Ichigo moved in closer to check on her as she rolled her head to the side to look at him, he slowly reached out as her eyes slowly opened getting a good look at him. It was then that she shot to attention, standing up, backing away, pointing a finger in accusation.

"Who! Who the hell are you?" she stammered out tripping backward over a pile of papers landing on her back, never breaking eye contact with Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at her blankly, "What? Momo it's me Ichigo"

"But…But, your eyes… and your hair…you can't be my captain!" she exclaimed trying to back away from him.

"Looks like everyone is going to need a bit of time to adjust, to your new look Ichigo," Rukia commented smiling.

"Shut up its only because of my stupid hollow that I look like this in the first place!" he retorted sitting down at his desk crossing his arms throwing on a more serious face.

"So captain… it really is you?" Momo squeaked out barley about to contain her astonishment.

Ichigo looked at her softening his voice. "Yes Momo, it's me. Now could you pick yourself up off the floor and tell me where all this mess came from."

"Well," she thought looking up, crossing her arms, and holding her finger to her chin. "Some of this is back log from your daily reports, and a bit of it are squad announcements, and the rest came from squad 12's research division regarding your investigation into the mysterious person here a little while ago."

Ichigo gave them a blank look before letting his forehead slam against the top of the desk, "We only looked at two items from the department! How could there be this much paper?"

"Well you know Kurotsuchi Ichigo, he is very thorough in whatever he studies," Rukia told him making an open spot for herself on the couch.

"I know, I know I should have seen it coming," was the reply from the top of the desk.

"So you won't be needing this stuff anymore captain?"

"No, fortunately not, I'm sure Ichigo didn't want to read all of this anyway. We have a who, and a where now the question is what is Halibel up to?" remarked Rukia while Ichigo peeled his face off the desk. "Are these original copies Momo?"

"I don't think so, considering that squad 12 is putting all of their data on computers now."

"That means that we can have these copies destroyed then, as for the other stuff, Momo you can have the logs seeing as you oversaw the squad here these past few days, I will take the announcements and read them over. As for Ichigo, he is going back to bed, no ifs and or buts."

"But… But."

"Ichigo!" glared Rukia raising her voice causing him to reel back a bit.

"Alright," he spoke in defeat removing his but from his chair. Momo couldn't help but smile at Rukia's ability to control him, it was times like this when she understood why she was asked to give up her formal position as a lieutenant.

The two of them left the barracks, Ichigo leading the way, Rukia tagging right behind him holding a couple folders, she couldn't help but smile. He could try and put up an act but she could see right through it, right from when they left the house that he was tired and was doing his best not to show it. It was the way that he fought with her, if he had plenty of energy they could have fought for hours but seeing him back down so quickly meant that he was in no shape to go toe to toe with her.

"So what do you think Halibel will do?" Rukia asked getting his attention.

"I don't know, there is no clear reason for her to be acting out. She has Kai but what else could she want?"

"No, she doesn't have Kai. Remember, it was Nel who took him back to Hueco Mundo," she corrected.

"That's right. If that put a big kink in her plans then she might do something drastic. Damn her, using Kai like that," Ichigo spat rubbing his temples. "Ungh, if I keep thinking about this I'll be the one to do something stupid."

"You would do it irreguardless," Rukia muttered under her breath trying to keep the comment to herself.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing nothing!" she professed holding her hands up in defence.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, "whatever, lets just get home, I'll worry about this later when I feel up to it.

It was then that a hell butterfly flew up and landed on Rukia's finger, "Ichigo that will have to wait, the senkaimon is ready. We should be there to see everyone off."

Turning to face her Ichigo replied, "Your right, all of them are more than likely there already."

The two of them flash stepped across the sieretei making it just in time to see the group begin to make their way toward the gate. All the captains had gathered to see them off, making it seem almost like some sort of ceremony. Ichigo, being the center of the commotion, stepped forward.

"I just want to say thanks, to all of you, I…" he began as Shinji cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo," he told him adjusting his hat and cracking a smile. "I know if the shoe was on the other foot, you would be right there by our side helping us out. But we will take your gratitude, we've come a long way since we first met. Just take care of yourself okay."

Ichigo chuckled, "I will."

"Ichigo!" Isshin called out getting his attention from the back of the group.

"What is it dad?"

Isshin had come forward kind of hanging his head, "whatever happens next, in regards to Kai I mean. Just remember to use your head and try to see him for what he really is, your brother."

"In all honesty I'm not worried about Kai, I know he is in good hands. But it's Halibel that still has me worried."

Isshin looked up at his son smiling a bit, "Something tells me that in the end once all of this is done, it will work out for everyone."

"I hope your right dad," Ichigo told him as Isshin slapped him hard on the shoulder catching him off guard.

"Of course I am! But until then Ichigo I guess I will see you around," Isshin told him smiling and waving as he and the others made their way through the gate back to the world of the living.

"Thanks dad," was all that he said as he watched the image of his father fade through the gate that he knew all too well.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any part of it, (which sucks cuz I would be uber rich right now)

Chapter 10

The moon hung high above the sieretei while it slept, seemingly watching over it. The Kurosaki estate was quiet now as all those coming to Ichigo's aid had departed to their homes in the world of the living. All in the house slept soundly but one. Ichigo found himself staring at the ceiling from his bed wondering about what his father had told him only a few hours prior. Ichigo simply had this suspicion that his father knew more than he was letting on, of course it wouldn't have been the first time, but he found it odd that he was letting it get to him this much. Getting up he moved from his bed to the window looking out across the other roof tops, the sky was clear, the moon was out, it was a nice night. Throwing on his captains coat his made his way for the door thinking that a walk through the cool evening air would clear out his head. Leaving Zangetsu behind he quietly passed by Rukia's room peering in ever quietly to check on her before making his way out the door. Heading outward from his home he soon found himself leaving the higher society end of soul society and moving toward the poorer and denser districts. Some of the homes were still lit while many were dark, few people were out and about as most had already retired for the evening. Ichigo simply enjoyed the scenery around him and tried not to attract too much attention. Leaving the confines of the streets he leapt onto the nearest rooftop, it was then that all the little noises seemed to fade away into silence. However for Ichigo this silence didn't last long as it was broken by the soft voice of a woman coming from behind him. Spinning around in shock Ichigo was surprised to find that it was captain Unohana sitting on another roof right close by. Relaxing a bit, he threw on a smile and made his way towards her.

"Captain Kurosaki what brings you out here on this quiet night?" she asked as he approached.

"Can't sleep that's all, figured a walk would do me some good," he admitted taking a spot beside her.

Her gaze remained on the sky above them as the stars glistened and danced, "What's bothering you?"

Ichigo was a little taken back, but he figured he would try a bluff, "nothing, why do you ask?"

"You're a terrible liar," she told him.

"How do you…?"

"Your father does the exact same thing, there have been many nights were him and I sat out and watched the stars together, it would be impossible not to pick up on things like that."

"Did the two of you have something?" Ichigo asked sounding a bit concerned.

"You mean together?" she chukled. "No, nothing like that. I came out because I enjoy stargazing, and he came out when he was troubled. It happened enough it just became a habit that's all." She informed him looking over to find him breathe a sigh of relief.

Ichigo sat down beside her turning his gaze upward, "It's just this case that I'm working on, it has some personal hang ups. Two people are involved, Kai and Halibel. Kai was the one that broke into the siereitei and Halibel is the one that guides him. And then there is another piece to the puzzle, Kai's zanpactou. His is like mine, with a hollow form as well as a soul reaper form, but he's lost control and it comes and goes as it wishes."

"Well isn't that quite the mess, but you mentioned that it was personal, how so?"

"This wasn't brought up in the meeting but Kai is my twin brother. My father decided to tell me only after Kai and I had our first confrontation back in the world of the living."

"And you didn't know about him before that?"

"No, he was abducted right around the time that my mother was killed and my father erased our memories of him. Why he did it I don't know but now that the cat's out of the bag we have to deal with it." Ichigo remarked letting his head hang down a bit.

"I see, but what are they hoping to achieve by causing all this rukus. It would seem that they are going to a fair amount of trouble to achieve almost nothing."

"That's the part that worries me. Up until now Kai has been pretty straight forward. Shiragetsu, Kai's zanpactou, only seems to want to do one thing. And that's to fight me, but Halibel, that's the part that I can't figure out. What does she gain from helping him? What could she want in return? And what is she going to do now that Kai is gone?"

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"When we fought back in the world of the living, it was Nel who came and retrieved him. She told Rukia that she was going to hide him and help him to take control back from his zanpactou. I would imagine that she would be mad if he just up and disappeared, and that makes her unpredictable."

"I see, you don't know how far she would go for revenge, is that it?"

"Yeah," Ichigo added rising to his feet. "But I better get back to the house, I got a long day ahead tomorrow. The captain commander only gave me one day to recover before I have to get back to work."

Unohana smiled, "have a good evening then captain."

"Thanks for listening."

"Any time Ichigo any time."

Leaving the roof top, Ichigo moved back to the street keeping a smooth and easy pace back to his home. Getting within only a couple blocks he noticed that there seemed to be a commotion in front of the gate, there were a few people gathered in a group sparking a feeling of unease and concern within Ichigo. Moving in closer he found a couple people trying to revive the two guards that were posted at his gate.

"What happened here?" inquired Ichigo kneeling down beside them.

"We don't know, a couple of us were nearby and we heard them drop to the ground and came over to see what had happened and found them like this," spoke one of the men.

"Get a hold of squad 4 and let them know that you will be bringing these two in for treatment."

"But…?"

"Don't worry about it, captain Unohana is still awake, I'm sure she will be more than happy to treat the two of them," Ichigo instructed standing back to his feet. "Did you see anyone go inside?"

"No, but the gate was open," the other spoke up as two others came to help them.

"Alright, get them to the squad 4 barracks. As for the rest of you, go home there is nothing more for you to see here."

"But captain what if there is someone still in there? Shouldn't we be alerting someone?" one of the bystanders asked.

"If there is someone I will deal with them, just go home." Ichigo reassured the fearful group as they slowly began to disperse.

Turning his attention back to his home Ichigo cautiously began to make his way inside. He was sure that had someone actually made it far into his home that Rukia surely would have noticed and done something about it, but all the lights were out and no one seemed to be moving, bringing that tension bar up just a little bit higher. Looking around he found that nothing was out of place or disturbed, telling Ichigo that the intruder knew what he was looking for. Stepping lightly Ichigo managed to make it to his room, peering inside through a crack he found that no one was inside. Grabbing Zangetsu Ichigo turned back to the hall and peered back through doorway to find still that there was no one there. He took it one step at a time, making sure to listen for any noises that were out of the ordinary as he approached the door to Rukia's room. Opening the door just a crack he found the room too dark to see. Counting to three he threw the door open holding Zangetsu at the ready. Before him lay a room in shambles, everything was torn apart and Rukia was nowhere to be found. Ichigo clenched his blade hard, gritting his teeth, it was clear to him now who was behind the attack.

"Halibel!" he barked as a shadow crept up from behind.

Spinning around he faced the new threat, but found it only to be lady Unohana. Relaxing a bit, Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and approached the other captain.

"What happened here? I got the two men that you had sent over and felt that it would be a good idea to check up on you," she told him peering in through the doorway.

"Halibel happened," replied Ichigo as a scowl formed upon his face. "This was the retaliation that I was waiting for."

"Did she ki…?"

"No, she only took Rukia. It was her equal trade for Kai." Ichigo informed her as Momo came rushing in. Unohana could see the anger and frustration building upon Ichigo's face, and he was close to the breaking point.

"Captain what happened?" she asked catching her breath.

"Momo, I need a world gate prepared, now!" he demanded turning to move to his room.

"But…?" Momo began again.

"FUCK! No buts Momo! I understand the time frame, I wouldn't be asking for a rush job if it wasn't important alright, just get it done will you!" he finished slamming to door to his room.

Unohana looked down to find the look of fear and shock that had fallen across Momo's face. Moving beside her she placed her hand on Momo's shoulder snapping her to attention. "It will be alright Momo, just do as he asks. I'll talk with him, and try to calm him down. How soon do you think that we can have a gate to the world of the living ready?"

"Well considering that we had a trip earlier on today it should only take us about an hour to make another."

"That will be fine. Captain Kurosaki is just a little torn up right now. Halibel came and took Rukia right under our noses. I must say I would be shocked if I didn't find him acting this way."

"Captain Unohana it isn't my captain's mood that scares me, it's when he gets this way his spiritual pressure spikes and fluctuates. When it spikes it rises higher than anything that I have ever felt before, and I get scared that he might focus it in the wrong direction."

"Rukia is one of his weak points and he knows that, I'm sure that this is just an outburst and nothing more," she told the young soul reaper smiling a bit. "It would be best for you to tend to your duties and get the gate ready for captain Kurosaki."

"Alright," was Momo's sad response letting her head hang a bit. With a flash she was gone leaving the captain by herself in the hallway.

Lady Unohana slowly made her way to Ichigo's door, already she could feel the spikes and fluctuations that Momo had noticed begin to slow down to a high but even level. Upon opening the door she found him standing there looking into dead space.

"Have you calmed down captain?" she inquired slowly taking a step in closer.

"No," he answered halting her advancement. "I've simply found my focus."

Ichigo then sheathed Zangetsu and held his hand up tapping open air with his finger. Before their eyes a tear to Hueco Mundo formed. Unohana was a little taken back by this hidden ability.

"I know that the captain commander accepts me even with my abilities as a hollow, but I can tell that he would have me refrain from using them. I would like to have the patience to wait for a world gate and then travel to Hueco Mundo from the world of the living, but I can't afford to give myself that much time."

"Ichigo, you really should be patient. Unrestricted travel or not it would be best to wait, besides why have Momo make a gate if you never planned on using it?"

"This is one of my abilities that I would like to keep a bit of a secret, just like my sonido. Following the rules would be nice but I can't sit around when I don't know if Rukia is in danger. I…"

"You love her," she interjected catching Ichigo a little off guard.

"Rukia is the most important person in my life. If I were to sit back and wait and something happened to her, I don't think that I could live with myself," he told her looking up in to her eyes. Calming a bit he took a breath, "please pass my apologies to Momo, I had no reason to yell like that."

"I will," she told him as he stepped through the gate and disappeared out of sight.

…

The air in Los Noches was cool and calm, the blue sky floated above. Halibel was sitting to herself deep in thought. She knew that Kai was with Neliel, and that she had taken him to Apporo's hidden lab on the lower outskirts of Los Noches, but something was troubling her. She had not felt any activity from the room for some time, there was a looming thought that something was wrong. It was then that a devastating spiritual pressure made its way into Los Noches, flooding her senses, making it difficult to breathe. Regrouping herself, her eyes shot open with shock, "That can't be" she tried telling herself. "If he's here that means something happened," she stated aloud, rising from her seat. "I wanted to wait until Kai was straightened out but looks like fate has her own agenda." Halibel stepped out into the open leaping into the air to meet the young soul reaper.

"Hali-BEL!!" Ichigo called out in anger swinging Zangetsu down cutting a deep trench into the earth and structures below. "Come on out and face me!"

He began to look around at the buildings below. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a white dot moving up towards him. Ichigo muttered "bankai" just before swinging a getsuga tensho down towards his target. Halibel looked up to see the wave moving towards her, managing to draw and release her zanpactou just as the attack stuck head on. The soul reaper looked down, peering through the smoke and dust he could just make out her image. He leapt toward his opponent; Halibel collecting herself, could just see the edge of his blade begin to make its way through the smoke. She leaned back bringing her blade up in defence. The two collided pushing away the remaining cloud. There they stood locked, Ichigo pushing forward and Halibel just holding him back.

"Why are you here Ichigo?" she asked him, doing all that she could just to hold him at bay.

"Where's Rukia?" he demanded applying more pressure.

"What?" was all that she could mutter before being thrown through the roof of a building below.

Ichigo looked down through the large hold left by Halibel's body. Slowly she got to her feet, jumping back up on to what was left of the roof above her. Within a blink of an eye Ichigo was right there swinging hard. Halibel had almost no time to react as she was just able to get her guard up before she was thrust back through the wall of another building behind her. "If Rukia is missing that means that Neliel failed in helping your brother get back his zanpactou," thought to herself deflecting the barrage of attacks from the young soul reaper.

"Stop Ichigo!" she called out narrowly moving outside the reach of his attacks. "I don't have Rukia but Kai might."

Halting, Ichigo gazed up at her sceptically, "What are you talking about?"

"Shiragetsu must want to face you here so she kidnapped Rukia to lure you over to Hueco Mundo," she told him taking a spot not far from but in front of him relieved that she was able to drive some sense in him.

"Ichigo stared back at her, "So you knew that Nel brought back Kai from the world of the living?"

Halibel let her head fall to the side and cocked an eyebrow, "Of course! Now what kind of mother would I be if I didn't know what my children were up to?" she told him tossing her blade over her shoulder, dropping her guard.

Ichigo glared, tightening his grip on Zangetsu, "Your not his mother, you're the one that took him from his mother."

"Took him…?" she retorted becoming defensive. "Now who would have told you that?"

"My father told me back when I first encountered Kai that you were the one that took him and brought him here," Ichigo told her not breaking his stance or eye contact.

"Is that so…" Halibel replied looking away from him towards the ground, seemingly determined to find something. Her eyes stopped on one of the far buildings below them. "ISSHIN KUROSAKI, YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"

Ichigo stared at her blankly before adjusting his gaze to the direction that she was yelling out his father's name. He looked hard, it was then that he saw those same eyes and unmistakeable hair pop out from around the corner seemingly fearful for his life.

"Dad?" Ichigo questioned to himself. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dammit Isshin I can see you down there, you better get up here pronto and explain a few things to our son!" she barked as he slowly made his way towards the two of them looking like a scolded child.

"Our…son?" Ichigo muttered to himself unable to put together what he had just heard.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Isshin, what were you hoping to accomplish by sneaking around down there, huh?" Halibel demanded glaring at him.

"Well I…"

"Well what?" she scorned cutting him off. "What the hell is this crap you fed him about me abducting his brother? I mean honestly, I gave you 12 years to fabricate some sort of a story and that was the best that you could have come up with."

"What do you expect, it not like you gave me a lot to work with here. We had your story down pact and then Kai's hollow began to develop, throwing a wrench into the whole plan, trying to make everything work without labelling someone a bad guy is a tall order," Isshin shot back in defence.

"But what I'm getting at is that it didn't have to be me."

"Wait a second!" Ichigo growled getting their attention, then turning to his father. "Dad, just what the hell is going on here?"

"Well, you see…I…she's…" he tried while Halibel took a deep breath and turned toward Ichigo.

"Ichigo… I am Masaki Kurosaki, your mother."

…

Rukia lifted her head slowly, her ears were ringing, and she felt dizzy, almost drunk. "What happened?" she asked herself now beginning to come to her senses. Looking around she found herself lying on the floor inside a white room, all that she could remember was being in her room back at the house and having someone come in on her in the middle of the night, and then everything went blank. Placing her hand on her forehead she found a lump, wincing as she touched she found now it had only begun to hurt. It was then that a face moved into her line of sight, Rukia blinked a couple of times only to notice the distinctive cracked mask perched atop this persons head.

"Nel?" Rukia squeaked out in wonder as the espada member smiled ever so gently.

"Here, let me help you with that," Nel told her removing Rukia's hand from her head.

With her free hand Nel brought her thumb up to her mouth and licked it only to bring it down and place it on the lump on Rukia's head. With gentle pressure she began to rub it in, Rukia winced again and tried to move out from underneath her.

"Lay still, it will just be a moment," she assured the soul reaper continuing to smile.

Rukia did as she was instructed and sure enough the pain began to lessen, and before too long she could no longer feel the lump at all. Leaning back Nel let Rukia sit up and touch her forehead in disbelief noting that the lump was gone completely.

"Nel, what did you do?"

Nel giggled, leaning back on her hands, "the saliva produced in my mouth has very powerful healing properties. You're lucky that I'm in my adult form though, cuz if I were still a child I would have had to drench your entire face."

"I'll consider myself lucky then," Rukia replied astonished still trying to feel for the bump.

"How are you feeling Rukia?" asked a familiar voice from behind Nel.

Rukia leaned forward, "alright… Chad? What are you doing here? Better yet, where are we?"

"A containment cell," replied Nel as the smile wicked away from her face. "Shiragetsu put us here."

"So you couldn't…"

"No, I thought that Kai had regained control but we were tricked. When we let him out he put us in here." She admitted hanging her head.

"Can't we break out?"

"That's easier said than done… this room controls by sapping a person of their spiritual pressure, the more we push out the more it takes," Chad informed her disappointed.

"Well that certainly creates a problem, any ideas on getting out?" Rukia asked standing to her feet slowly, checking her balance along the way.

"No, earlier I might have been able to punch through the door but we never tested it. Both Nel and I were concerned that the room might pull too much from us and we wouldn't recover. We know now that he has a plan for us and the next time that he opens the door that's when we'll strike…"

"Is that so…" spoke a voice from through the door. Looking through the narrow slit a pair of yellow and black eyes could be seen.

"Ichigo?" Rukia wondered turning to face the door.

"Sorry Rukia try again."

"Shiragetsu," Rukia spat in defiance.

"You remembered," she mocked continuing to peer at them through the door. "Don't get me wrong I wouldn't be so naive to think that you wouldn't try something like that when you had the chance but that little statement right there just helped to confirm it."

"Why bring me here?" Rukia questioned the hollow, looking to meet the gaze through the door. "It would be a stretch to think that this is all to simply bring Ichigo over here to Hueco Mundo for a duel."

"Ah, I see that you have been thinking about the whole situation and not just parts of it, well done. Tell me, what do you think you know so far," she mused.

"You're a hollow, you have power, and you have control. I know that from how easily you control Kai. You have power but you can't test it, so you choose to fight Ichigo, someone very powerful and someone that you have some knowledge about, just to find out the limits of your power. How am I so far?" Rukia asked moving closer to the door.

"Not even close..."

"What? Then what is it that you want?" Nel questioned growing concerned.

"Power! I want more power, and Ichigo is my means to get it. He by being the single most powerful entity of these three worlds will provide for me the power to take my rightful seat as a god. That hogoyoku that Aizen was playing with could only produce a mere trinket of spiritual power compared to that which could be produced by Kai's brother," she explained while an eerie smile crept over her face.

"That's impossible, there is no way that Ichigo could have that kind of power, it's inconceivable," noted Nel rising to her feet.

"Oh no? ... Then tell me how a zanpactou works."

"It's the source of a spirit beings power..." Rukia responded.

"Wrong. A zanpactou is a vessel, power that is too difficult to manage and maintain during everyday life is stored there. It varies from person to person as do the ratio between storage and use but the common numbers lye in a 60 – 40 split, 60 residing in the blade. Most only need a single division to manage their spiritual pressure, but there are some that need one more split to handle it all. Ichigo is one of those people, Rukia you would know about this better than most but I would believe that you chose to ignore it. You see, I know all about Ichigo and I have watched him develop along the way. I even know about his dealings in soul society..."

"How?" Rukia asked showing concern.

"That's not important, the thing is that he has a vast wealth of power and I will be the one to use it." Shiragetsu explained while a smirk crept over her face.

It was then, from behind them came a menacing chuckle. "So this is what you're up to?" it spoke as Grimmjow emerged from the darkness in the stairwell looking around the room.

"How did you?" questioned Shiragetsu seemingly startled for a moment.

"Find you? Please, un-ambitious in these peaceful times I may be but stupid I'm not. In fact I have been waiting for you to come to me, brother of Ichigo," he mused leaning up against the wall.

"If you really were smart you would know that I am not Ichigo's brother."

"It doesn't make a difference to me what you call yourself, shit you could call yourself mud for all I care. Either way, I know an opponent when I see one and that's all that matters."

"You? Why should I even waste my time smacking you around?" Shiragetsu protested turning to face him while a smile began to creep over Grimmjow's face.

"Because I don't feel like leaving quite yet and I'm bored, so how about we dance to pass the time," he told her unsheathing his blade while she reached for hers.

"As you wish," she replied with a look calm and cold, "I'll lead".

...

"How dare you mar her name with such bull shit!" Ichigo spat as his temper began to rise.

"Now son, calm down and let us explain, she's not lying, she is who she says she is."

"My mother was a peaceful and loving woman! Not some edgy, battle hardened, filthy hollow," Ichigo protested as tears began to well in his eyes.

"She's not a hollow!" Isshin returned looking over only to notice that Halibel was becoming upset.

"Then what the hell is she?!"

"I didn't ask for this," she muttered as Isshin and Ichigo stopped for a moment as looked in her direction to see the tears begin to glide down her face. "I knew that it was going to be hard, but I thought that we were done fighting. I thought that I could put away my zanpactou and live as a human, raising a family with the man I loved. After you, Kai, Karin and Yuzu were born I thought we had done it, I truly believed that we had escaped all the ignorance and bloodshed that came with being who we were..."

"Masa.." Isshin began before she raised he hand to cut him off.

"I thought those years would never end, but Grand Fisher found me, so I made the split second decision to let my family go and keep you all safe. So a little later I came back and we sat and formed an agreement between Urahara, Youroichi, your father and myself, that we would keep all of this quiet until the time was right to explain things to you," she explained wiping her face dry trying to regain her composure.

Ichigo hadn't relaxed a bit, he was still mad as hell, "what about Kai? Where does Kai fit into all of this? How does my brother turn into such a monster?"

"I brought him back with me the night of our meeting. His abilities were already starting to manifest themselves and we couldn't risk exposure to soul society or hueco mundo. It was then that I realised that he couldn't handle the spiritual pressure of his hollow and from there problems began. I could keep him isolated and hidden for the most part but as he became more powerful the hollow started to stay around longer and longer," she explained as Isshin stepped over to comfort her.

Ichigo needed some time to breathe, he leant over like someone had just hit him in the gut. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad, or angry, it was all forming there in the pit of stomach as an unknown slurry of emotion. Was this really the truth, or were they feeding him some crock trying to blind him. There was no way of knowing, there had to be something, something that only she would know that could sway his conscious.

"How can I know that this is real and not some ruse, what can you tell me that only my mother would know?" he asked her looking over to see her form a bit of a smile.

"Do you and Tatsuke still spar like you use to when you were kids?" she questioned as she could see his fierce glare begin to soften. "I used to love coming down to the dojo and watching the two of you spar. Of course it was a shame when you lost to her though, she was training before you started so I can't hold it against you for being a little overwhelmed."

Ichigo looked stunned, there were no words that could come to him to express how he felt. He simply looked on in shock as his father stepped forward. "Is that proof enough Ichigo, I know that it's a pretty big pill to swallow but it is the truth, she is your mother. Your mother, Kai's mother, Yuzu and Karin's mother, she is Masaki Kurosaki."

"I'm sorry, I still can't see it," Ichigo told them hanging his head a bit. "I want to but there is something that still seems too good to be true."

"Ichigo, I have one more thing to show you that would put the nail in the coffin so to speak."

"What would that be?" he questioned seeming doubtful.

"Your sisters..."

"What do they have to do with this?"

"Not so much Karin but Yuzu. She doesn't see spirits but I know that she can tell where they are," Halibel began.

"And what does that prove?"

"Her senses are more closely related to hollow than those of a soul reaper. She detects spirits by their scent. It's something that I have picked up on during my visits from time to time," she informed them. "You put me near her and you will have your answer gigai or not."

Ichigo was about to respond when a large explosion came from behind them off in the distance. All three of them turned to focus in on the disturbance. Two beings clad in white could be seen dancing through the sky, erupting waves of power could be felt as their blades clashed. Ichigo seemed to know what was going on even without asking as he turned to his father and mother only to have the three of them nod in unison.

"It's Shiragetsu.." Ichigo started.

"And Grimmjow," Halibel finished. "If he's there then Nel and Rukia should be there as well."

Ichigo watched as the two dots moved across the open expanse of sky occasionally meeting from time to time, "I'm going after Kai," he told the two of them. "You two should go and find the others."

"Ichigo," Halibel started seemingly concerned. "Just remember that he is your brother, hollow or not, please bring him back to us."

Ichigo's look softened a little, he glanced up at the battle above then back to Halibel. Taking a deep breath he was unsure of what to say, like many times before he found himself putting on his best face, "I'll get him back, you can count on it." Leaping off into battle Ichigo drew Zangetsu to his side preparing to strike.

Before her Grimmjow's attacks were sharp and fierce, a relentless barrage that Shiragetsu found herself deflecting with ease. She laughed at his stupidity, thinking that he could battle her one on one, his claws would never touch her skin. It was then, she felt it, a presence moving in fast from behind her. "Finally," she thought, "the fight that I have been waiting for has finally arrived".

"Shiragetsu!" Ichigo called, still moving forward. Shiragetsu looked back and smiled while she dodged Grimmjow's last attack, kicking him down into the sand below only to leave a crater in his wake.

"Ichigo! Finally someone who deserves my blade!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, but I do love it, hence I write about it.

Chapter 12:

Black and white blades collide in an eruption of sparks and power, the likes of which the three worlds have never seen. The two combatants began their dance across the vast sky, attacking and deflecting leaving the terrain around them to give way under the titanic weight of their spiritual pressures. One by one pillars around them begin to crack, shatter, and fall while the ground under foot begins to tremble. There is a break as they can only be seen long enough to find them adorning their masks before heading in for another strike. Ichigo's dark, menacing mask, bore its horns wide etched with black and red. Shiragetsu dawned her own, a large single horn replacing the v- cut groove at the top, laced in blue and red, while numerous white shards appeared and coated her arms and shoulders forming claws and spikes over her shoulders, those too laced in blue and red.

"Is this your true form Shiragtsu?" Ichigo asked in his twisted, hollow voice.

"Yes, I feel that we can now play on the same level Ichigo. Put up a good fight, will you? I want to enjoy killing you," she told him coldly taking her stance waiting to attack.

"You can count on it," Ichigo spoke defiantly leaping towards her looking to make the first strike.

Below the ensuing battle above Halibel and Isshin raced to pile of debris created by Shiragetsu's and Grimmjow's bout. Climbing atop the pile the two of them began to dig praying that they would find someone alive.

"Isshin can you sense anyone down there?" Halibel questioned as she quickened her search.

"Nothing yet! Between the kids and the seki seki rock I can barely sense a thing!" Isshin replied as the tone in his voice was becoming more and more panicked.

It was then from below them a tremor could be felt, it was slight but it was there right below their feet. Both of them stopped, Halibel looked over at Isshin looking slightly perplexed. Slowly she got to her knees putting her ear closer to the rubble as another tremor came, this one being stronger than the last. Focusing, she could hear faint traces of sound from below them, moving closer and getting louder. Her eyes grew wide with shock when the ever faintest call of "El Directo" could be heard. Bolting up she tackled Isshin moving him from the spot as suddenly from behind them the debris erupted upwards and outwards clearing a tunnel from below. As the last pieces came down around them and the dust began to settle, Isshin slowly helped Halibel to her feet. The couple looked over to find the hole created by the blast, ever slowly a large hand crept out looking for something to grab hold of. Rushing over Isshin grabbed hold and began to pull, slowly yet surely it was Chad who had emerged. Isshin lifted him out propping him against a large segment of stone. Chad was badly bruised and bleeding in numerous places, barely conscious.

Isshin knelt down in front of him, "Where are the others?"

Chad was fighting to stay awake, lazily he looked up, "they should be right behind me, but it's Rukia…" he told the two of them as their eyes grew wide. "She's hurt badly, a piece had fallen on top of her before I could cover them."

"How are y…?"

"I'll be fine, just get Rukia!"

Halibel and Isshin shared a glance, "I'll go," she spoke diving into the tunnel at their feet.

Halibel dropped for nearly twenty feet before she landed in the small pocket that Chad had created as the structure had come down around them. Looking around her she saw a shape in the darkness, moving in she reached down to find it was a hand. Then from the darkness there was a squeak of a voice.

"Halibel?"

"Neliel! Are you alright?"

"My leg…" she barely made out before passing out.

Halibel reached out, tracing Nel's form in the dark before stopping at a large piece of stone perched atop her leg.

"Isshin! Get down here I need help, Neliel's leg is pinned!" she called out hoping that he would hear her.

In no time at all Isshin had reached the bottom of the tunnel, slowly through the darkness he found the two of them there, Halibel was trying to lift the stone slap but with little success.

"Here you take Neliel, I'll get the slab," he told her as they traded places.

Isshin heaved with all his might and slowly yet surely it began to move. Halibel wasted no time and pulled Neliel out, cradling her in her arms before leaping to the surface. Isshin continued his search, and there not far from where they had found Nel lay Rukia, pinned also, under a large section of wall. Moving quickly he leant over her checking her breathing. It was there but it was faint. Isshin moved the piece a little and then others shifted causing bits of dust to cascade around them. "I will have to make this quick" he thought to himself taking hold of the block again. Lifting quickly and cautiously he began to move the stone, before too long he was able to get Rukia out as the others around it began to rumble and shift. Cradling her in his arms he bolted for the tunnel as the cavity began to collapse behind them. Using shunpo he made made his exit as the tunnel closed up behind them in a flurry of noise and dust. Upon landing Halibel was over quickly to look her over.

"How is she?"

"Pretty bad, we need to get her attention right away," Isshin told her still holding Rukia. "Is there a place here?"

"No, I'm afraid not, but can't you heal?" she inquired.

"Humans and general dressings yes, but I was never good with healing kido," he told her beginning to look worried.

Halibel thought hard about their predicament and then it came to her, "Tessai!"

"But we would need a way back to the world of the living to get to him."

"Way ahead of you my dear," she told him opening up a tear.

"What about the two of them?" he questioned looking down at Nel and Chad.

"I will bring Neliel. Chad can you walk?"

"I can make it just lead the way," he grunted slowly rising to his feet.

"Alright, let's go," said Isshin jumping into the void.

Above where they stood the battle continued and there were no clear signs that it was going to be over anytime soon. They clashed knocking each other back, both skidding to a halt. Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshou, Shiragetsu dodged only to fire back what she called a Celestial Star. It was an attack like the Getsuga Tenshou but instead of one slash there was four intersecting to form the pattern of a star. Ichigo sliced down blocking and dissipating the blue and black attack in a large volley of light. Only for a second Ichigo was blinded, but that gave Shiragetsu enough time to come in with an upward slash. Ichigo had enough time to block most of it but found her blade was able to take a chunk from his shoulder. He wasted no time going back on the attack, taking a swing, leaving a long but shallow cut across her chest while she backed away lifting a finger, producing a cero at its tip. She released and Ichigo was caught off guard as he was engulfed in the blood red blast. He felt it burn and lash at his skin, slicing all over the way that Byakua's Senbonsakura did those many years ago back in the Soul Society. As the energy bled away Ichigo was left tattered and torn barely able to see his opponent. Upon clearing his vision he found the Shiragetsu was nowhere near him. Gazing up he found her in front of a tear.

"Hey!" he called to her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I feel like a change of scenery." She mused looking down at him.

"But our fight isn't over yet!"

"Oh you're right about that, we can continue on the other side,' she told him leaping into the void as the tear closed behind her leaving Ichigo on his own.

"Damn it!" he scolded himself. "Why did she leave?"

Feeling around it was then that he noticed that the others were no longer there, except for Grimmjow who was still passed out in the crater that was made with his head.

"Where could they have gone?" he questioned as it dawned on him where, "the world of the living!"

Ichigo quickly formed his own tear and leapt through hoping that he would make it before anyone else got hurt.

…

Back in the world of the living a tear formed above Urahara's shop. The small party leapt to the ground landing lightly in front of the door where Jinta was sweeping up.

"Hey boss we got company!" the young one called back inside as Tessai emerged from the doorway to greet them.

"Tessai, just the person that we were looking for!" Isshin called still holding Rukia in his arms. "Quickly we need help, we think that she was hurt badly!"

Tessai looked the group over for a moment before calling them inside, "There in the back room you can lay her down and get her comfortable. You too Masaki take your guest there as well. Chad come take a spot over here. You find yourselves fortunate, Mr. Urahara's guests will be able to aid us too if they like."

Halibel and Isshin looked at each other perplexed as the door before them opened and revealed Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant Isane there relaxing with the former captain of squad 12. Urahara was quick to poke his nose out the door to investigate.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" he inquired calmly looking over the group. He then turned to speak over his shoulder at his guests. "I hate to be a bother but do you think that you could see to Rukia my lady, I will leave Chad to Tessai if your lieutenant would like to see to Neliel."

Unohana smiled pleasantly, "Kiske, you know me better than that, I would be happy to. Isane, would you?"

"Yes captain," she replied rising from her seat.

Each person took a patient and got down to work, Urahara gathered Halibel and Isshin and sat them down in another room asking Uuduru to bring them some fresh tea. Once she had returned, Urahara felt he was ready to talk.

"It's been a long time since we have sat like this, hasn't it?" he asked cupping his tea. "What happened in Hueco Mundo? Isshin approaching me about a gate stirred my curiosity but it seems that something else has developed there that is quite a bit more interesting. "

"It's Shiragetsu, Kai's zanpactou, she has put her plan into motion," explained Halibel looking across the table at him as his eyes narrowed.

"Lady Unohana had come to me looking for information out of concern for your son by Captain Yamamoto due to his absence from a captains meeting this morning. She had told me that you had abducted Rukia in the middle of the night right from Ichigo's estate, and that he left for Hueco Mundo to go and find her. Now don't get me wrong, with my insider knowledge on the situation I was skeptical it was you but I am unaware what you have planned for your sons."

"I was hoping to have Ichigo help me with Shiragetsu but my plans were changed when she abducted Rukia and lured Ichigo over. When Ichigo confronted me I was unaware what she had done, I had thought that Kai was still in Neliel's care. To stop Ichigo I… we… had to come clean and tell him the truth."

"I see, any idea on what Shiragetsu has planned?"

"There again I don't know. Problems began years ago when Ichigo first emerged. She wouldn't tell me but I knew that she was coming to the world of the living spying on him waiting for something. She hadn't produced any clear intentions until just after Ichigo and the others had come to Hueco Mundo pursuing Aizen. She wanted battle Zangetsu and it took diligent effort to keep her in check. I even went so far as to convince Kai that I wanted to rule Los Noches which helped for a while but when she got her first taste of his blade, here in the world of the living, her efforts doubled."

"I first learned about Shiragetsu from Ichigo, she had made a trip to Soul Society and had confronted Captain Yamamoto. Even then I was beginning to speculate whether you and Kai were involved," Urahara told them holding his chin in thought. "Where are they now?"

"We left Hueco Mundo while they were in the middle of battle, how it's going could be anyone's guess," Isshin told him showing concern.

"Well Shiragetsu has what she wants, we just have to wait and see if Ichigo can win," Urahara finished as Unohana entered the room. "Finished already?"

Unohana smiled again, "It looked a lot worse than it really was, just a series of moderate injuries that is all. Ms. Kuchiki is still sleeping but she should recover quickly."

"Thank goodness," Isshin replied breathing a sigh of relief.

"And the others?" inquired Urahara.

"They will be fine as well. Neliel, I believe her name is, broke her leg but other than that there were nothing more than cuts and bruises." She told them focusing in on Halibel. "Although I would be curious to know how the three of them attained injury."

"The room that they were in collapsed on top of them when Shiragetsu and Grimmjow began fighting. Ichigo took after Shiragetsu while Isshin and I got them out," replied Halibel locking eyes with the captain.

"If memory serves me correctly Halibel, weren't you the cause of all of this?" Unohana remarked as her pleasant expression washed away from her face.

Urahara jumping to attention, was quick to intercept before Halibel had a chance respond, "Ichigo's mother may have been part of the ordeal but she is in no way directly responsible for Shiragetsu's actions."

A silence fell over the room as Halibel shot a glare in Urahara's direction. Unohana was taken back, almost speechless as Isshin let his face sink into his hands. "That was not necessary Kiske," Halibel shot as Unohana still looked in disbelief.

"Well it was the best way to get things out into the open without having to play a game of twenty one questions," he snickered letting a grin grace his face.

"Is this true Isshin?" she questioned with concern as he pulled his face up to look at her.

"Yes its true," he told her looking defeated. "Given the situation, you can understand now why I was hesitant to talk about her".

"Well that certainly explains a few things," Unohana began. "But other questions aside I felt I needed to know how she was injured given Rukia's sensitive nature as of recent."

"Sensitive nature?" questioned Urahara catching everyone's attention.

"I see she hasn't told you yet, maybe I should let her…"

"Hasn't told us what?" Isshin interjected growing concerned yet curious.

Unohana thought for a moment, seemingly choosing her next words carefully, letting out a light sigh she broke the silence, "Ms. Kuchiki is expecting."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach in any shape, way, or form. (rhetorical but necessary)

A/N: I have the funny feeling that there will be a few people moaning and groaning about the last chapter but hey this is my story and I felt that I should add that. I will say that it was an idea that was mulling around in my head all the way back when I was writing chapter 7 (Rukia's out of character blow up at Ichigo). She has been showing more emotion through the story and I began to come up with a reason as to why. Just a reminder, reviews keep us writing, so keep'em coming all writers appreciate the feedback.

Chapter 13:

The room fell silent yet again as the three began to take in what they had just heard. Urahara was expressionless, seemingly in thought. Halibel was shocked, her eyes had yet to leave Lady Unohana's direction. And Isshin…well…Isshin's face was frozen in such a manner of panic that one would have believed that he had fell victim to a massive stroke. Oddly enough it was Halibel who broke the silence, she brought her gaze to the floor letting a slight smile grace her face not being able to hold back a light chuckle.

"I guess I'm going to be a grandmother," she admitted blushing a touch.

Urahara couldn't help but laugh a little either, as Unohana and Halibel both found him glancing over in Isshin's direction, "that's fine and dandy Masaki, but I think this bit of news might have broken your husband."

She spun around to find him still locked in his utter state of shock. Eyes wide, mouth open, barely breathing, just staring off into nothing. Then came a squeaked statement, though incoherent, it was a sign that the seized wheels in his head had begun to move again.

"I'm not old!" he stammered. "I can't be a grandfather, I'm too young and handsome to be a grandfather!"

The three watching the spectacle burst into laughter, although lady Unohana was trying to hide it, she too was finding amusement in Isshin's suffering. "Can't be," he spoke. "Ichigo can't be…he's…he's too young. He can't be a father! Of all the days I find this out!"

Halibel smiled placing her hand on his shoulder, "It'll be alright Isshin, our son is a grown man now, face it this was going to happen eventually." As much as she tried, nothing was getting through to him. Shaking her head she brought her attention back over to lady Unohana. "How far along?"

"About three weeks, she had approached me after complaining about a frequent upset stomach not too long ago, we ran some tests and it came up."

"Does Ichigo know?" wondered Urahara.

"I don't think so, my son's not that good of a liar. He would have been acting differently and such was not the case," Halibel replied.

"Although I would like to have to pleasure to shock him with the news I think it best to leave it up to her," he told the group as out of the blue a commotion had formed outside the room.

"…You shouldn't be up, please…" Isane could be heard addressing someone coming towards the room.

"Please help me over there…" spoke the weakened voice of a woman.

"But you should be resting…"

"It's important… please," the other voice told her as the door slid open to reveal that it was Rukia, to everyone's amazement she was up and out of bed. Isane helped her into the room and sat her down with the others.

"Please Ms. Kuchiki, you need your rest, if not for you then for your child," spoke Unohana out of concern.

Rukia gazed around the room at all the shocked faces before letting her gaze fall towards the floor, "I see all of you know, I wanted to wait until we didn't have this threat among us but I guess it came out anyway."

"So you haven't told Ichigo yet," commented Urahara.

"No, he has a lot to deal with right now I didn't want to burden him with anything else right now," Rukia replied looking over only just to notice that Halibel was seated among them. "May I ask why you are here Halibel?"

Urahara was just about to speak up before she stopped him, "You have said enough already Kiske, I will be the one to explain myself," she told him before turning her attention over to Rukia. "Rukia I am Masaki Kurosaki."

As those words passed her lips Rukia's eyes grew wide, "you're Ichigo's mother?!"

With a light nod she was left to mull in thoughts, "does Ichigo know," she questioned.

"Yes, when he came to Hueco Mundo looking for you Isshin and I told him the truth."

"I see," she said taking the information in.

"Rukia, I hate to break from the topic but you had mentioned that you had something important to tell us," mentioned Urahara glancing at her.

"Yes, it's Shiragetsu, when we were locked in that room she had told us that she wanted Ichigo's power."

"His power? But how would she get it?" wondered Unohana before Halibel cut in.

"Her ability…" she started, getting everyone's attention. "Shiragetsu has the ability to absorb spirit energy through her blade. I've seen her use it defensively but I wouldn't have thought that she could use it on the offensive."

"That certainly poses a problem doesn't it," noted Urahara as the air around them began to get heavy with spirit energy.

It was then that Tessai came through the door looking in a bit of a panic, "Boss we have a problem."

Everyone got up from where they were sitting and moved outside, gathering in a small group they could see up above them where Shiragetsu was standing and the tear behind him that was now closing. Then almost instantaneously another tear opened and revealed Ichigo ready to continue the battle. A wave of relief fell over the group but others were still wondering what Shiragetsu had planned.

"I don't like this, why bring the fight to the world of the living?" questioned Issin, cradling Rukia in his arms.

"I was wondering the same thing, what does she gain by coming here?" wondered Halibel.

"I think it might be a gamble," spoke up Urahara. "Both of them would get a little boost in strength from being in either Hueco Mundo or Soul Society. But I think that Shiragetsu brought Ichigo here to take some of the edge off his strength. Of course it will have the same effect on her here as well, but I think that she feels that it will be enough to gain the upper hand."

Ichigo stepped out of the tear and let it close behind him, he peered out across the sky and quickly found Shiragetsu waiting for him. It was then that he heard the distinctive cracking sound that he hoped would wait until he was finished. But it was no use, his mask fell away and dissolved leaving behind his long orange hair and black and yellow eyes. Shiragetsu couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Are you powering out already Ichigo?"

"Don't make me laugh, even without my resurrection I still have more than enough power to defeat you," Ichigo boasted holding Zangetsu at the ready hoping Shiragetsu would fall for his bluff.

"Well then lets put that to the test… Celestial Star!" she called throwing the attack towards Ichigo. To block the attack Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho but found her trying to use flash step to hit his flank. Moving ever quickly to block the attack he saw her right up until their blades were about to touch and then she was gone. If but an instant later Ichigo could feel the searing wave of pain start in his lower back and work its way through his abdomen only to push out through his gut. Looking down he saw her serrated white blade poking out sideways from inside him. Ichigo tried to move but he couldn't, then an arm too came from behind to wrap around his neck to hold him in place.

"You know Ichigo," spoke Shiragetsu placing her lips next to his ear. "The wonderful thing about wielding a small blade is that I can place it in such the smallest of places. Take for example your spine, right now my blade is right in between two of your vertebrae, just tickling your spinal cord. I have placed it just close enough to take the larger portion of strength away from your legs making them essentially useless. Now I've done this to get what I want… from you."

"And what the hell is that," Ichigo worked out as his vision was beginning to tunnel from shock while he was on the verge of passing out.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask," she started, the tone of victory could be heard in her voice. "You see, I want your power, and I now that I have you like this I intend to take every last drop."

"No!" Ichigo thought to himself. "I can't go out like this, there's got to be a way!" he fought, trying to move right up until he slipped out of consciousness.

…

Ichigo's eyes flew open as he sat up, quickly looking around he found that he didn't recognize where he was. There were hills and trees all around him, but they looked to be out of some 50's horror film. They were tall but dead and the grass around him dry and brown, above him storm clouds rolled overhead while arcs of lighting danced through the sky. But off in the distance there seemed to be a clearing a spot in the sky where the clouds appeared to break letting the sun shine through. Picking himself off the ground Ichigo dusted off and found that he was wearing his normal shohaukshou, then feeling his hair he found it to be short again. "If I'm like this that must mean I'm… dead!"

"No you idiot, we're in Kai's inner world!" scolded a vile voice from behind him.

Ichigo spun around to find his hollow there leaning against a tree, "how the hell did you get here?"

"I followed you. I'm just here to give you a message from the old man."

"Oh, and what's that?" Ichigo questioned doubtfully.

"Listen, Shiragaetsu is draining you of your spiritual power. Zangetsu and I are doing our best to keep your world from collapsing. What the old man wants you to do is cause some trouble in here, try to disrupt her and allow us to go back on the offensive, you think you can do that …King?" his hollow told him as a mini tear formed behind him.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be too tough," Ichigo replied looking around.

"Good, just remember we are a part of you, what happens to you happens to us," his hollow told just before disappearing from sight.

"Thanks for the help," Ichigo told himself looking around at the dreary world before him. "Man what a depressing place. If this is what my brother's mind is like, he's got issues." It was then Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Now that I think about it I'm not far off, my whole inner world is turned on its side."

Ichigo soon came across a clearing where a stone walkway led over toward the small bright area within Kai's world. Ichigo began to follow the path and soon a central area began to come into view. There was a tall tree on a mound with a small bench in front of it. The walkway encircled the tree, while there appeared to be a cloaked person seated on the bench. Drawing his blade, Ichigo advanced slowly taking his steps light and easy. Getting closer he noticed that the person seated on the bench was a child, a young girl, her white hair and red shohauksho just poking out from underneath her robes. Upon seeing Ichigo approach she quickly jumped off the bench and ran behind it almost attempting to hide, Ichigo couldn't help but relax a bit as he continued near, tossing Zangetsu over his shoulder. Now only mere steps away from the cowering girl Ichigo took a knee.

"Hey there, young one, what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked looking at her through the planks of the bench.

"Trying to stay out of big sister's way," she muttered back to him almost scared that someone would hear.

It took him a moment but then he realized that she was talking about Shiragetsu, "Do you mean Shiragetsu?" he asked as she nodded slowly standing up from behind the bench. "Well then can you tell me your name?" this time she shook her head leaving Ichigo puzzled. Then Ichigo began to think, "Young one, where is Kai?" she put her finger on her chin in thought, then she began to smile.

"My master is over here," she pointed eagerly just past the tree.

The little girl took Ichigo by the hand and began to lead him around to the backside of the tree. Then out of the blue she pointed up at something, like she wanted it. Ichigo looked up to find it was an apple, reaching up he plucked it down for her and then the strangest thing happened, the tree shuddered. Growing curious Ichigo passed the apple to the girl and finished walking around to the back side of the tree. There he found Kai hanging there ensnarled within the tree like it was trying to consume him, moving quickly he cut away the pieces that were trapping Kai, letting him land on his knees at the tree's base.

"Hey Kai, wake up!" Ichigo hollered shaking his brother till his eyes began to open.

"I…Ichigo?" Kai wondered lazily. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, just what the hell is going on around here?"

"It's my hollow, it's running rampant. This land around us was fuelled by my spiritual pressure, there was fruit hanging from almost every tree. Hell Shiragetsu could eat herself till she burst and I wouldn't even feel it. Now since my hollow went out of control the land has been dying, I can barely keep Shiragetsu fed anymore," Kai told Ichigo looking out at his world.

"Why would you feed that monster, do you know what she has been doing with your body? Or the people that she has hurt?" Ichigo ranted while Kai looked up at him sadly.

"The person you are fighting is not Shiragetsu."

"What?" questioned Ichigo becoming confused. "Well then who the hell is it?"

"That's my hollow, long ago my hollow absorbed the larger portion of Shiragetsu's power leaving her like this," Kai told him looking down at the young girl that was seated next to him. "Along with absorbing her power he took a lot of her essence, which included her identity."

"So that young girl is Shiragetsu?"

Kai nodded while she ate her apple. "Slowly over time he has robbed me of my power as well, slowly killing the lands here in my world. Through the years he could come and go as he pleased, I was too weak to stop him. Now he has no use for me so he bound me to this tree and let me watch helplessly as he consumed the last of my power. Soon, if he goes unchecked there will be nothing left, none for me or Shiragetsu."

"So that's why she wants my power," Ichigo realized helping his brother to his feet.

"I see, she's after your power as well," Kai told him as a twig snapped behind them.

Out from the shadows stepped a familiar white and blue mask, this time not worn by a man but by a woman. The large spikes on her shoulders glistened in the now dimming light. This time there wasn't an espada's uniform but a shinigami shohauksho drenched in white just like Ichigo's hollow. "I'm not after his power, I have it," she told the two of them.

"Shiragetsu," spat Kai as the young one hid behind him.

"If you have all my power then why am I still here?" Ichigo asked, skeptical.

"I took what I needed. I finally have enough to move ahead with my plans."

"And that is?" Ichigo wondered.

"Kai was an anchor, to be the new ruler of the three worlds I want nothing to hold me back. Remember what I told you back when we first really fought here in the world of the living, about how much power it takes to maintain a body. Thanks to the two of you I have that power, and now I have no use for you," she told them holding up the tip of her sword. "Ta ta."

…

In a flash of light, Ichigo found himself back in the world of the living, still with a large gaping wound in his gut. Quickly looking around he saw Kai standing there next to him looking up and off into the sky before them. A large ball of light swirled and twisted, warping and shaping. Slowly a form was coming into view, the same form from Kai's world. Ichigo, using this time, saw it best to attack. Raising his blade up he called out Getsuga Tenshou as he swung down, but nothing happened.

"What the hell?" he wondered looking down at his blade only to find it was his old regular zanpactou. "Kai my zanpactou won't work, what about your celestial star?"

"Ichigo I think she managed to strip us of our powers, I tried to call Shiragetsu just before you came to and she wouldn't come to me," Kai told him as a feeling of panic began to wash over Ichigo.

"I've lost…Zangetsu?" he spoke to himself as a shockwave from the still forming Shiragetsu ripped through the air knocking the two of them to the ground below. Coming to he could hear voices coming to them in the distance, familiar voices. Looking over beside him where his empty sword lay he wondered, "If I've lost Zangetsu… what do we do now?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach in any way shape or form.

Chapter 14:

A messenger appears before head captain Yamamoto, "Head captain I bring an urgent report from squad twelve's monitoring station. There has been an extremely high discharge of spiritual pressure from two entities in the world of the living. One of them has been identified as captain Kurosaki of squad five and the other is the unknown ryoka that he was pursuing. There has also been the development of a third, and larger yet spiritual pressure signal from an unknown source."

"Do we have a status on captain Unohana and her lieutenant?" asked the head captain.

"Yes sir, her status is still active. She was noted to still be with Kiske Urahara," he finished as the head captain rose to his feet.

"Very well, go back and get me a full report regarding our current status in the world of the living. Meanwhile we will call an emergency meeting, gather all captains and acting captains, with the development of this new threat I am certain that captain Kurosaki will be in need of assistance," he told the messenger, with a flash he was gone.

…

Ichigo couldn't stop staring at his sword, even with the others nearing the two of them he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Reaching out he touched the blade, it felt cold and empty. Before he could feel Zangetsu, there in the handle and now there was nothing, not a trace. The others gathered around the two of them, lady Unohana knelt beside Ichigo and began to get to work, while Isane began to work on his brother. Isshin put Rukia down on her feet, she felt confident she could stand on her own now. She looked down at Ichigo and immediately knew something was wrong, he seemed like he wasn't even there, completely lost in the world around him. Rukia moved to his side and knelt beside him, taking his hand off of Zangetsu and placing it in hers.

"Ichigo," she called to him, but there was no response, he wouldn't even look at her, he just kept staring at his sword. "Ichigo what happened?"

"Zangetsu… he's gone," he finally told her.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Shiragetsu, she took him from me," he told her as her eyes grew wide in shock. "Kai too, his powers are gone."

"We're here Ichigo, for the both of you. Lady Unohana and Isane will have you guys patched up in no time, okay," she told him growing concerned. "You can do that can't you captain?"

"I can heal his wounds, but it would seem that she did take his power. I can't replenish his spiritual pressure, it would seem that he is already at maximum."

"But how can that be?" questioned Isshin looking down over his son.

"It's where she pierced his body to draw her energy. She put her sword through the well of his spiritual pressure, the soul sleep; smashing it and causing it shrink in size. For this kind of injury, I cannot repair it," Unohana told him. "I'm afraid Kai's situation is similar as well, there is isn't much we can do for these two."

It was then that Orihime and Uuryu appeared next to them, "I thought I felt something wrong, with such a sudden drop in Ichigo's spiritual pressure, without the others around him it would have been difficult to find him," said Uuryu looking around the group. "What are Kai and Halibel doing here?"

"We'll explain that later but right now we have to find a way to restore Ichigo's abilities, Shiragetsu drained both Kai and Ichigo and now neither of them can call their zanpactou," explained Urahara leaving Uuryu in thought.

"I may have an idea. It's a long shot but if he will agree to it I think that it will work," Uuryu told them before disappearing.

"Please be quick, I don't know how much time we have left before Shiragetsu will attack," commented Rukia looking to the sky above them where the swirling mass was still changing.

…

"I have called you all here to this emergency meeting to form high level reinforcements for captain Kurosaki in the world of the living. Intel from squad twelve has told us that he pursued the ryoka to Hueco Mundo. From there the battle ensued and it was then brought to the world of the living. Our sensors had indicated a severe drop in the spiritual pressures of both captain Kurosaki and the ryoka along with the creation of a much larger spiritual signal which has yet to be identified," explained head captain Yamamoto. "Captain Unohana and her lieutenant are now on the scene with medical assistance. They were there initially on a fact finding mission to establish the whereabouts of captain Kurosaki considering his absence from this morning's meeting. Given the circumstances their role has now changed. Captain Kuchiki of squad six and Captain Zaraki of squad eleven the two of you will head to the world of the living as back up. Lieutenant Abarai and third seat Madarame will accompany you as additional aid if required."

A large grin swept across Kenpachi's face, "Although I don't like to work with Mr. pompous over here if you're sending both of us in, this ought to be interesting."

Byakuya simply looked on, "we will leave immediately head captain," in a flash both of them were gone.

_Elsewhere…_

The lieutenants and higher officers had gathered to learn about the results of the captain's meeting. Through the window on swift wings flew a hell butterfly, landing ever so softly on Momo's hand.

"Attention Lieutenant Abarai and third seat seat Madarame," she repeated aloud. "You are to report to the senkaimon for an emergency assistance mission to the world of the living. You will be aiding captain Kuchiki of squad six and captain Zaraki of squad eleven, who are bringing reinforcement to captain Kurosaki of squad five who is believed to be badly injured. Leave immediately, full spirit release authorized."

"What the hell has Ichigo gotten himself into this time?" wondered Ikkaku.

"I don't know but we better get moving," replied Renji getting a nod from Ikkaku.

"What do you think could have injured captain Kurosaki so badly?" saked Momo.

"I don't know but whatever it is, if it bested Ichigo we could be in for a world of hurt," replied Renji as the two of them left the room.

…

_Back in the world of the living…_

Ichigo and Kai were now healed and sitting up side by side staring off into the sky up above them, where Shiragetsu was finishing her transformation. The swirls were slowing as the outward blasts were quickening but lessening in intensity as her final for took shape. It was then that large brilliant white explosion of light erupted outward making the air almost unbearably heavy with spirit energy, engulfing the senses. Slowly dissipating away the first real look of the new Shiragetsu could be seen. The once white shohauksho was tattered and torn and laced with red blue and black leaving her midsection exposed, while white coverings graced her hands and feet covering her arms up to the elbows and knees turning into claws. Down her spine there were more white coverings leading down to a slender red and black tail tipped with a white diamond like spear. The light brown skin of her face was left mostly open except for a tiara like covering adorning the top of her head with three large red, blue, and black horns protruding from the front on her forehead. Her now black and red hair fell to just past her shoulders, leading to the two zanpactou hung from her hip. Each blade was five feet long styled after Tensa Zangetsu with twelve inches of red chain leading up to the black handles then down the white blades with red edges. The last six inches of each blade were serrated to maximize damage even if you were just about out of her range.

"Whoa! I was not expecting that," said Isshin matching the direction of his sons' gaze. "Something spooky and intimidating, yes, but not that."

"I have to agree with you Isshin, she has more than enough weapons at her disposal before even thinking about using her zanpactou," responded Unohana rising to her feet.

"Well brother… any thoughts?" asked Kai.

"Typically I'm the pigheaded optimist but to be honest, in our current condition, even I'm having my doubts," responded Ichigo which got Rukia worried could she be really that tough.

Then above them yet between them a senkaimon began to open. As the last gate opened four people stepped through, they looked around analyzing the situation. Below the four, to the left, was Ichigo and the group, and over to their right was the unknown target.

"Renji," Byakuya spoke catching his attention. "You and Madarame go tend to captain Unohana and captain Kurosaki. Zaraki and I will meet with the other one."

"Right," replied Renji as the two of them left to the group while Byakuya and Zaraki continued toward Shiragetsu.

As the two captains approached Shiragetsu drew her blades, she was well aware that this was to be no friendly meeting. With one man looking stoic and militaristic while the other appeared sadistic with his ever widening grin they were sent to try to kill her. The two captains came to a stop a mere twenty feet away form her.

"State your name," called Byakuya placing his hand on his zanpactou.

"Who the hell cares what she's called let's just finish the job that Ichigo couldn't and get the hell out of here," blurted Kenpachi drawing his sword.

"My my we are impatient aren't we… Kenpachi Zaraki, you could learn a little about proper formalities from Byakuya Kuchiki," Shiragetsu spoke catching Kenpachi's attention.

"What?!" he barked. "Who the hell do you think you are giving me orders?"

"I'm Shiragetsu Demonica," she told them bowing.

"So, you think yourself a demon eh? You sure don't look scary," replied Kenpachi as Shiragetsu took a swipe down with one of her blades leaving a long torn cut across his chest. "That's a neat trick from that distance, but you will need more than that to keep me down."

"You seem to be right," she replied looking him over. "I should consider myself lucky that I have plenty to offer. Prepare to die."

Leaping toward the pair, she swung down hard on Kenpachi's blade, while the two of them split up. Shiragetsu was able to keep Kenpachi busy with one hand while casting her other hand out letting her other blade swing out on its chain vastly increasing its range. It was then that Byakuya noticed that both of her blades were lashed to wrists just before he had to bring up senbonzakura to block. Bringing up a wall, her blade cut right through narrowly missing him, and continued back around toward Kenpachi not losing a single ounce of speed. Just out of the corner of his eye Kenpachi could see the other blade coming and then cast away her one blade to prepare for the other coming from below. Using Kenpachi's momentum from his attack she let her other blade travel in a horizontal swipe back toward Byakuya which he had to promptly evade.

"Bankai," called Byakuya as he let fly his many blades looking to engulf her.

The pink swarm seemed to swallow its target until the mass burst outward revealing her unharmed, her two blades spinning madly all around her to block all of his blades. Using their momentum she threw them right at Kenpachi, both burying themselves in his chest right up to the guards. With a simple flick of her chains she had him swinging on the end of her blades. Shiragetsu threw Kenpachi downward through one of the buildings below causing it to come crashing down on top of him. The large plume of dust from the building erupted into the sky causing people below to run for cover as she brought the blades back to her hands.

"Kenpachi sure was a lot of talk. I hope you can offer me more Byakuya," Shiragetsu told him lunging in for the attack.

Below the battle area Ikkaku and Renji appeared before Ichigo and the others. Taking a seat in front of Ichigo they could hear the battle raging on behind them.

"So Ichigo, what happened?" asked Renji. "You look good enough to fight but something is off."

"Shiragetsu absorbed our powers," Ichigo told him. "Now neither of us can call our zanpactou."

"Neither of us?" Renji wondered looking over to see Kai sitting there. "Isn't he the enemy?"

"No, my hollow was using me," Kai explained. "She drained our powers and became what you see before you. We have to find a way to get our powers back so we can end this once and for all."

"Uh huh, and who are you again?" asked Ikkaku.

"I'm Kai Kurosaki…"

"He's my brother," interrupted Ichigo scratching the back of his head. "Don't you guys know about this by now?"

"No they don't," Rukia responded.

"Ah hell!" Ichigo replied. "How many times do we have to go through this? It must be a million times by now!"

"Actually Ichigo this would only be the fourth time," Isshin whispered into his ear.

"Shut the hell up dad!" Ichigo blasted backhanding him in the face.

"I was just trying to be helpful," whined Isshin leaving Halibel to shake her head in embarrassment.

"Isn't that your father?" Renji wondered.

"Yes," Ichigo shot back.

"What about Hal…"

"My mother!" he blasted as Renji and Ikkaku sat there for a moment a little slack jawed. "Now can we focus on the problem at hand."

"Which is?" Ikkaku asked which set Ichigo off like a powder keg.

"GETTING OUR FUCKING POWERS BACK, YOU BALD BASTARD!!!"

"Ichigo does have a point, captain Zaraki is already out and I don't think my brother will hold out too long against her by himself," advised Rukia peering out into the distance.

"Aw don't count my captain out yet he has plenty of fight left in him yet. He would savor a battle like this," Ikkaku reminded them.

"Then what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked eyeing them up.

"We came here as the backup for the backup," replied Renji proudly.

"You guys?" Ichigo wondered skeptically.

"What you got a problem with that strawberry?" pried Ikkaku.

Ichigo swallowed hard, holding back his temper, "yeah, haven't you noticed the way that she attacks? She's fast and agile, and having her weapons lashed to her wrists like that gives her tremendous reach."

"And we don't know about her other attacks yet," Kai added. "With her zanpactou alone she can keep you at a distance long enough to create an opening then move in swiftly for the kill."

"The two of you can be quick in your shikai, but then she would best you in sheer power. Both of your bankais have broad powerful attacks. Renji your baboon cannon can be a precise shot but you lack the speed to get her into a spot to use it," concluded Ichigo leaving the two of them speechless. "If there was anyone that she reminded me of it would be lieutenant Hisagi and his Kazeshini."

"You may be right Ichigo but we still have to try," sighed Renji looking back at the battlefield.

It was then that a large pillar of amber spiritual pressure rose from underneath the rubble of the collapsed building. The ground beneath them began to shake as a maniacal laugh could be heard resonating through the pile of concrete and steel.

"Told you not to count my captain out," said Ikkaku gleefully when there came a rustle from behind them.

The group turned to find that Uuryu had returned with a mystery man at his side who looked a lot like him. "Everyone," he started. "May I introduce my father."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Chapter 15:

Everyone had fallen silent as Uuryu approached with a mystery man just a step behind him. He wasn't much taller than Uuryu, dressed in a lavender suit. He had similar hair and glasses, and carried a long black case under his right arm. His outward expression was calm and collected but his aura told the group that he was displeased with the situation.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce my father," Uuryu announced. "Father…"

"Where are they?" he demanded, cutting Uuryu short leaving him to falter a bit.

"They are over here," Orihime told him leading him by the arm hoping to save Uuryu a bit of embarrassment.

"Orihime?" he wondered looking down at her. "Please don't tell me that you have followed my son's poor example and gotten involved in Shinigami affairs."

"I'm afraid so sir," she replied gazing toward the ground.

He sighed, obviously disappointed, "I guess it can't be helped, that my son would choose someone with his same foolish sense of duty."

"May I ask," Orihime inquired seeming a touch confused. "If you are against the soul reapers then why help us?"

"If this opponent is as fearsome as I was led to believe then I believe that you will be needing all the help you can get." He told her as they stepped before Ichigo and Kai.

"Well we give you our thanks," she told him presenting him to the twins. "The man in black is Ichigo and the man in white is his brother Kai."

"I'll take it from here," he replied motioning her to leave. He then took a seat in front of the boys and began to look them over. "So the two of you are the ones that everyone is depending on," Ryugen muttered continuing his analysis. After a couple of minutes he opened the long black case and brought out a tall extendable gold spear marked with the quincy cross. "Here's what I can do for the two of you. You have damage to your soul sleeps and your zanpactou are almost nonexistent. With this spear I can restore your soul sleeps but as for your zanpactou, that I will have to leave up to you."

"But what are we…?" began Kai as Ryugen cut him short.

"Like I just said, I can't help you. Your weapons are a part of you, therefore you have to figure it out for yourselves," he told the two of them passing the spear to Ichigo.

"Well then, how does it work?" asked Ichigo.

"This spear works like a siphon, it draws reishi from all around the user and forces it into the user's body," he told them. "It should be enough to repair the damage done to your soul sleeps and restore your powers back to their original level."

"Alright, how do we use it?" wondered Kai.

"Run the spear into the ground and begin to take in spirit energy, that will start the process. To stop all you have to do is break the connection with the spear." He told them closing the case and rising to his feet. "I should warn you however, if you take in too much energy, your soul sleep could burst. If that were to happen you would either die or end up completely powerless."

"Good to know… I guess," Ichigo muttered taking the spear to an open area away from the group, it was then that Rukia stepped forward and stopped him.

"Ichigo… I need you to be careful, there's no telling what this could do to you. I mean you heard him, this could kill you," she told him quickly beginning to stammer.

"Rukia, what's gotten into you?" he asked looking down into her eyes. "You've been like this since I faced off against my hollow."

"Well I…we… we need you to stay safe," she tried, really unsure if she was saying the right thing.

Ichigo looked over the group before returning to Rukia, "Ok I know that you guys are depending on me and all butt…"

"No… it's just… it's … here," she told him taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "WE need you to stay safe."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing, his mind had simply gone blank. Minutes seemed to pass as he looked on in a subtle state of shock. His hand hadn't moved and he hadn't even so much as flinched. Rukia was beginning to wonder if it might be too much for him right now. It was then, seemingly out of the blue, he snapped back to his senses.

"You're…" Ichigo began.

"Yes," she told him.

"How long?"

"A couple weeks," she told him slightly forcing a smile while he remained expressionless.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked finding her a little hesitant.

"Well, with everything going on I didn't want to add to your stress load you know. You've had a lot on your mind recently, and I thought this one more thing might be too much right now." Rukia replied while Ichigo's expression softened as he brought her into a hug.

"We can talk about this later, just let me finish up with this ok," he told her smiling as she found herself not really knowing what to say.

"Alright," she said as he turned to face his brother with the spear in hand.

"Let's do this," said Ichigo making his way out into the open with his brother at his side.

Running the spear into the ground, both he and Kai took hold of it and began to draw on their power. Just like Ryugen had told them it acted like a siphon, pulling in reishi from all around them. A large circle of death began to spread outward from the two of them as they began to take more and more in from the world of the living, the plants and smaller creatures were giving up the majority of the energy that they were taking in leaving nothing behind, concrete and asphalt began to age and decay showing that it too had something to give for the cause. Ichigo could feel the power coming to him, it was intoxicating. Every cell of his being was vibrating with pure energy, it was indescribable, he wanted more. But there was a voice, calling to him to quit, at first it was quiet but it grew much louder, till Ichigo couldn't ignore it no longer and he finally let go of the spear stopping the process. Snapping to his senses he found that there were three figures that stood before him and his brother. The others around them were shocked by their sudden appearance. Ichigo found two that he knew quite well while the third was a bit of a mystery. She was tall and slender with white hair that reached the mid of her back. She wore a red shohakshou, with a black sash, styled after the punishment squad but the bottoms of the legs were tattered and torn like Zangetsu's jacket, while her piercing yellow and black eyes were rimmed with blue eyeliner.

"Who's that?" asked Ichgio while Kai simply smiled.

"That… is the REAL Shiragetsu," smiled Kai looking at the other two beings standing there with his zanpactou. "I take it that's Zangetsu."

"Yeah, and my hollow," Ichigo told him smiling.

High above them the battle was becoming fruitless, Byakuya and Kenpachi were out of the fight and Renji and Ikkaku were on the defensive, but there was no way for them to hold out too much longer. Then, with just a handful of strikes it was over. Both Renji and Ikkaku fell from the sky to the rubble below, battered and beaten. Slowly turning, the demon Shiragetsu looked down to where Ichigo and the others were standing, not moving, just waiting. She knew they were up to something but as to what she was eager to find out. Below, Ichigo looked troubled, he was worried about the others, that was until his father approached him from behind placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"We'll go get them Ichigo, you just focus on her, got it."

"Thanks Dad," was all he said before Isshin, Halibel, Unohana, and Isane disappeared to go and retrieve the fallen fighters.

Stepping forward Kai seemed unsure, "Why have you come to our world? I didn't call you," he questioned as the lady in red simply smiled.

"We came to return what you lost," Shiragetsu told him producing her large and imposing shikai blade in her hands before handing it to him. She then moved in real close and kissed him on the cheek, "wield me well Kai, let the world tremble before our might, "Shiragetsu told him before disappearing back within his inner world.

As Kai looked over his blade Ichigo simply looked on at Zangetsu, the tall man slowly nodded, "If you call me, I will come, Ichigo," was all that he said.

Ichigo's hollow, looked up at the Shiragetsu in the sky before looking back at Ichigo, "I told you, what happens to you, happens to us. She might have thought that she had taken us but we will always be a part of you, whether you like it or not. So go show her what a hollow resurrection really looks like," he told him stepping back to Zangetu's side.

Ichigo and Kai took their stances and with a single call their power erupted fourth in a flash of light, clearing away to reveal them in their bankais. Ichigo then held out his hand, the earth began to tremble and the sky began to blacken as he slowly pulled his mask over his face. The air thickened with spiritual energy as lashes of red and black began to dance around him forming the white pieces that were to become the horns of his mask. A flash of lightning crashed down as most of his shohakshou slowly stripped away to reveal the hollow's hole in his chest and leave him wearing a tattered black and red vest. The stripped material from his back began to collect and form two large black leathery wings very much reminiscent of Ulquiorra's resurrection.

"Tensa Zangetsu Demonica," spoke his twisted hollow voice while his black blade seeped with pure spiritual energy.

As Ichigo had changed so too had the image of Zangetsu and his hollow. Before there was two and now there stood one, wearing a white cloak trimmed with back fur there was a young man in place of the old Zangetsu. Perched atop his head there was a mask fragment with a single horn, as he slowly opened his eyes everyone found that he had one that was normal and the other was back and yellow like that of a hollow.

"So this is your true form, Tensa Zangetsu," commented Ichigo.

"It has been a long time since I have been able to take this form. You know what you must do, wield me well," he told Ichigo before returning to the blade from which he came.

It was Kai's turn next, after putting on his mask he grabbed his white serrated blade and pointed it at his chest. Driving it through his chest, two white feathered wings burst from his back as a hollow's hole formed around the blade. Slowly pulling it out the top half of his mask began to crack and fracture only to burst away leaving the bottom half intact, similar to his mothers, uncovering his black and yellow eyes. All that was left of the top of his mask were long and slender horns that protruded from his forehead, curving and pointing straight upward above his head.

"Dominus Shiragetsu Angelis," he spoke letting his serrated blade rest at his side.

The aura of power that surrounded them was too much for most to take causing Rukia, Orihime, and Uuryu to take a knee. Ryugen, Urahara, and Tessai were fighting their senses and were finding difficult to stand as well. As the others returned with the fallen four, they found themselves speechless before the unleashed potential that had, for so long, lay hidden within the brothers Kurosaki. Ichigo simply looked over at his brother, who simply looked back at him.

"Should we go?" asked Kai.

"Let's finish this," stated Ichigo as they spread their wings and leapt into the air towards their target.

On the ground, the others had regrouped, bringing the fallen in from the battlefield. As Lady Unohana and Isane began their work Halibel and Isshin gazed skyward at their children. Their power was overwhelming, Isshin placed his hand on his Engetsu and found it to be quivering, Halibel too, her Tiburon realized what was taking place before them and was behaving like it wanted no part of it. As the two of them rose up to face their opponent Shiragetsu simply waited for them blades drawn. As the two of them neared, a scowl could be seen to form across her face. Sheathing one of her blades she held her palm forward and called out 'Grand ray Cero'. The blue blast erupted from her palm in a flash almost engulfing the sky. Kai used sonido to evade it but Ichigo took it head on. Kai stepped in behind her and slashed down to find her quickly block it. Then to Shiragetsu's surprise a beastly roar could be heard from behind the blue beam as all of a sudden a red cero pierced through the center of it causing it to disspate. The two of them had to break their engagement as the cero ripped through the sky towards them. Kai appeared some distance away from her but Ichigo appeared right behind her. Looking to attack, Ichigo swung down but missed as she knew that he was already there. Shiragetsu simply moved forward and cast one of her blades in a downward swing. Ichigo was too late to counter but managed to move back just enough to evade most of the blade, as it came up and left a long cut up the right side of his mask and through his eye, causing it to bleed profusely.

"There now the two of you match," she gloated as Kai moved in for another attack.

Ichigo simply shook most of the blood off and then moved in to attack. Shiragetsu blocked Kai's attack before slashing him across the chest. Sensing Ichigo, she cast her blade out again but this time he was ready for it. Side stepping he missed the attack and grabbed hold of the chain linking her to her blade. Sheathing Zangetsu he swung her around and down through a building below. The shock burst all the windows of each floor she passed through as the building then gave way to crumble on top of her. Ichigo and Kai looked at each other satisfied but knew that it wasn't over, then from below the earth began to rumble… then a faint 'Getsuga Tensho' could be heard as a red and blade wave erupted from the rubble below. Slowly Shiragetsu rose from the mound to face the brothers once again, she was scratched and cut but there was no serious damage inflicted by Ichigo's attack. Ever calmly she cracked her neck and took hold of her blades, leaping forward she dashed at the brothers. Ichigo and Kai both went on the attack as well. As they neared she veered and moved to attack Ichigo first, casting her left blade out at Kai. Kai blocked the attack and fired off a celestial star in their direction as the two of the locked swords. Seeing the attack coming, Ichigo stalled as long as possible before jumping back and firing off a getsuga tensho. Shiragetsu had no time to react as both attacks struck her front and back. The blast ripped through the sky, parting the clouds and knocking the dust loose from the surrounding buildings, both Kai and Ichigo both moved back to evade its touch. As the blast cleared a figure could be seen hunched over within. Shiragetsu was still standing there, the coverings on her arms and legs were broken and mostly missing, as was the tiara like covering on her head. Half of her tail was left, leaving a bloody stump as her shohauksho was tattered and torn. A trail of blood could be seen running down the side of her face as her right arm was drenched from the shoulder down.

"This is impossible," she spat, using her good hand to wipe the blood from her lips. "I took your power!"

"You thought you took our power," spoke Kai appearing behind her.

"But all it needed was a jump start," spoke Ichigo appearing in front of her.

"What!"she roared as the two of them pierced her chest from either side to deal the final blow.

As Ichigo and Kai removed their blades Shiragetsu's lifeless form simply fell from the sky, the hollow menace had finally been silenced.

. . .

One Year later… (Christmas)

A light layer of snow gently covered the roofs and streets of Karakura town. The stars were out as a nearly full moon covered the sky. At the Kurosaki house everyone was busy, Yuzu was cooking, Karin was tending to the gifts, while Isshin was hanging the decorations on the tree. Things were fairly quiet, there was music playing in the background and children could be heard playing outside in the street. Then came a knock at the door.

Lazily Karin put her head up, "There's Ichigo and Rukia," she mumbled as Yuzu ran to the door.

Upon opening the door, there stood Ichigo and Rukia. Both of them were in their gigai, Ichigo was wearing a simple white shirt and jacket. His hair was bound into a ponytail behind his head, while Rukia was wearing the blue and white dress that Uuryu made for her under her winter coat.

"Ichigo!" she cheered jumping up and giving him a hug. "Where is he?" she questioned frantically, looking around.

"He's right here," Rukia chuckled pulling the young child from his stroller.

Upon reaching Yuzu's arms he was instantly wrapped up a tight hug, "Oh my little Kaien, I haven't seen you in sooo long," she mused walking over to the kitchen table.

Karin simply cocked an eyebrow, "Jeezsh Yuzu it's only been two weeks since you seen the kid give him a break already."

Ichigo looked over to find his father putting the last decoration on the tree, "hey dad. Listen did you ask hat and clogs to send the invite out?"

"Yeah," he replied coming down off the stepladder. "But I didn't hear anything back so I don't know if they got it or not."

"I see," replied Ichigo as then another knock came from the door behind them.

Reaching just behind him Ichigo opened the door to reveal a familiar bubbly girl in a green dress with the hair to match. "ICHI!" she squeaked wrapping her arms around his neck and driving him into the floor. Slowly behind her, arms full of gifts, came Kai dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants.

"Oh man Nel, please not in front of the family," Kai pleaded setting the gifts down and picking her off his brother.

"Nice to see you too Nel," winced Ichigo picking himself up off the floor.

"Hiya Rukia!" Nel called running over to give her a hug.

"Hi Nel," was all the she could squeak out before Nel squeezed all the air out of her lungs.

It was then that Nel looked down at what Yuzu was holding in her arms. Pointing down, she looked at Rukia again, "Is that… ?"

"Yeah."

"Eeeeeeee," she squeaked jumping up and down. "He's sooo cute".

Back on the other side of the room Kai helped Ichigo dust off, "Besides this how have you been brother?"

"Not bad I guess, now and again the little guy acts up but you get used to it after awhile," replied Ichigo putting on a smile.

"How's he faring in Soul Society?" wondered Kai.

"Good, but the troubling thing is that he's already eating… a lot," mentioned Ichigo as Kai simply laughed.

"Oh he's gonna be a handful," Kai told him as another presence could be felt in the doorway.

Everyone turned to look as Halibel stepped through the door, she was wearing blue blouse with grey slacks, her hair down in loose curls. With her in a gigai it completely hid the mask fragments on her face leaving it exposed and normal. Halibel looked nervous, she almost left the room but Isshin was quick to jump to her side and take her by the hand.

"Karin, Yuzu I would like you to meet…" he began as Karin narrowed her eyes studying her and Yuzu did something unexpected.

Slowly handing Kaien back to Rukia she left her seat and approached Halibel. The room went silent as Halibel knelt before Yuzu and locked her eyes on her daughter's. Yuzu then seemingly tried to peer deeper as she took a light sniff.

"Mom…" she said slowly and quietly, almost under her breath.

Halibel's face then slowly softened as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Slowly she gave a light nod as Yuzu jumped into her arms.

"MOM!" she called as Halibel was quick to embrace her.

Karin had witnessed this and had risen from her seat at the table, she was still unsure if she should follow her sister or not. She was looking for somebody to say something but everyone else was quiet. Looking to her father he simply smiled and nodded, she then looked back to Halibel who was looking right at her with an arm out and waiting for her.

"Karin honey it's alright," spoke Halibel as Karin broke down and ran across the room towards her.

"Mom, is it really you?" she asked falling into Halibel's embrace.

"Yes, it's really me, oh I've missed you girls so much!" she told them looking up toward Ichigo who was a little taken back at how fast it had happened. "I told you Ichigo, I told you Yuzu would recognize me."

"I guess you were right." Ichigo told her. "Welcome back… Mom,"

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as he took a seat at the table, his family was back together, and he was starting his own, what will the future bring he wondered.

… THE END…


End file.
